


The Forgotten Son

by cutiecat92



Category: Beyblade, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecat92/pseuds/cutiecat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years prior a child was born, born with the red eyes of his father. To keep the boy safe, the the baby was sent away with its mother. The son was forgotten. But no one can run from their past...not even Kai Hiwatari.<br/>--<br/>My first ever fanfic that I did in 2008 ;p<br/>There is a sequel, but I never finished it or re-write it like I did this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The wind was howling softly in between the tall buildings of the dark city, the BladeBreakers where currently staying in an old hotel. Tyson, Daichi and Max were all fast asleep; they were all curled up together on the floor in front of the small television. Rei and Hilary were watching a black and white romance film while sitting on the couch with a box of tissues between them. Kenny was working on Tyson's BeyBlade and Kai was sitting on the window ledge reading one of his many books.

looking up from his book, Kai saw the clock terns 8:00pm, closing his book with a sigh stands up, the bluenette headed for a the small kitchen in the hotel room, once he came back out a couple minuets later he is holding a jug of water. With a cruel smirk, he held the jug over the still slumbering Tyson and tips it.

"AHHHH!" Tyson screamed, jumping from the floor, waking Max and Daichi in the process while the others sniggered. "What the hell, Kai?" Tyson yells angrily, looking ready to jump their captain.

"Time for dinner" Kai sayed simply and walked back into the kitchen with a satisfied smirk.

" _Bastard_ " Tyson muttered, wringing the water from his shirt.

"What was that, Tyson?" Kai asked glaring at Tyson over his slim shoulder.

The world chap' gulped and looks too the side nervously "…Nothing" he grumbled.

"Good, now come get your instant ramen" Kai ordered calmly but they all know it really meant 'You call me that again and you will regret it' so everyone went to get there food.

Once everyone done eating there instant ramen, Tyson and Daichi had ate at least three packets each, which disgusted Kai to no end at the utter gluttonous behaviour, it was around 9:30pm causing Kai to sigh tiredly "Okay. Time for bed, team" he stated, standing from his seat.

"What! Its only half nine!" Daichi protested.

Kai just blinked boredly at him "Daichi, we're getting up early for training so we need sleep" Kai stated calmly before yelling "Now get to bed!" making them scarper out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, Kai smirked, following after them.

Once in the hotel bedroom they were all meant to sleep in, he changed into black boxes and a gray T-shirt that was so baggy the neck line came over his shoulder so you could see his shoulder. He like to be comfortable while in bed.

He sat down on the bed he had to sleep in with Rei and once everyone was ready for bed he got their attention "Okay everyone, get loads of sleep; I don't want any moaning about being to tired while training… _Tyson_ "

Tyson glared "Okay, okay I get it " he mutters "G'night".

* * *

 

In the dead of night in the hotel the famous BladeBreakers where staying in, everyone but the women working at the front desk was sleeping silently in there be-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rei shot up into the sitting position; jolting the bed and waking Kai "What's the matter, Hilary?" he yelled, scared by the sudden sound.

Kai groaned, lifting his head from the pillow "…that was Kenny" he muttered sleepily before dropping his dead back down into his fluffy pillow.

"A **RAT**! There was a rat on me!" Kenny screamed in a high pitch voice, clutching his pillow like a weapon.

"What? A rat?" Max yelped, jumping out of the bed he and Kenny where sharing, and dived in next to Kai

Kai grumbled into his pillow angrily as the blond jumped under his covers a clung to his side." Kenny, you were dreaming. Go back to sleep" Kai groaned into his pillow.

"But - !" Kenny started but stopped when he heard a warning growl coming from Kai's pillow.

* * *

 

"GET IT OFF ME!"

"Max! your just dreaming! Go back to sleep!" Kai yelled irritated, lifting his head out of his pillow before placing it back down; not feeling anything on the bed move other that his bed partners.

"What was in that ramen we ate?" Rei muttered tiredly, knowing they were going to be dead on their feet tomorrow.

* * *

"AHH! Rei what are you doing? Stop jumping around like that!" Kai ordered as the Neko-jin jumped around on the bed, hands clawing at the covers.

"Get out of the way!" Rei yelled, tacking a flying leap off the bed onto the floor, landing on all fours before jumping to the over side of the room, still in the crouched position.

Taking all this in, Kai just sat there blinking with a blank look on his face "…Rei -"

_**CRASH!** _

"-are you chasing a rat?…" Kai asked blankly, eyes tiredly following the Neko's every move.

"I told you there was a rat!" Kenny and Max called in unison, both of them climbing onto the headboards of their beds.

"Damn! Hold still you little-!" Rei growled before skidded on a duvet and fell onto the hard floor with a loud ' **Thud!** '.

"That's it!" Kai yelled and in one swift movement; snatched up the rat that ran past his feet and exited the room, stomping the entire way.

* * *

 

"Excuse me Miss, may I see the manager?" Kai asks the lady at the front desk, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance due to the whole night.

"No. I'm sorry, but the manager is asleep" she said, tiredly rubbing her eyes, not even looking up at the teen.

"Fine then, can you give him a message?" Kai asked, glaring at the middle-aged woman.

"Alright, what is it?" she sighed, finely looking up at Kai, looking incredibly bored.

"Tell him this; 'Get your hotel checked out for rats' " Kai growled and dumped the rat on the desk, angrilly.

"EEEEEEEKK!" the women shrieked while Kai walked back too his room, not even bothering to look back at the frantic woman.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kai woke up early the next morning at 6:00am "Damn it" he muttered. ' _Damn that rat, I got up an hour late because I didn't get as much sleep as normal'_ he thought, scold firmly set in place. Getting out of bed, he was just about too get changed when he felt something scurry over his bare foot, scaring the crap out of the teen. Jumping back with a yelp, he looked down and saw another rat.

"Wait a minuet…" he muttered, raising a sceptical eyebrow _'That's not a new rat. It's the same rat!'_ he thought eyes widening.

' _Maybe I'm just going nuts, but it does have a toe missing like the one last night did_ ' the teen just shrugged at his conclusing and picked up the rat as itscurred past again. Walking to the kitchen, he got a bucket big enough so the rat couldn't jump out, he then placed the rat in the bucket then walked to the sink and washed his hands, he then got a slice of bread ripped it into small bits then threw it into the bucket for the rat to eat.

Sighing, Kai went to make some coffee _'maybe I should let them all sleep in today, they did keep getting up because of that rat'_ Kai was pooled out of his thoughts by a tapping sound.

Looking to where the sound was coming from he could see a owl at the window. "What in seven heaven?" he muttered while opening the window. The owl hopped in and dropped a letter on kitchen side, Kai just stood there staring wide eyed. The owl tilted its head and then nodded to the letter, the teen blinked and slowly put his hand out to take the letter, once he grabbed the letter he pulled it to him fast, avoiding getting pecked at. The owl just blinked and Kai sighed knowing it wouldn't attack him, he opened the letter and began to read it.

- _Dear Mr. Hiwatari_

_It is a joy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry however we are sorry that we have not contacted you sooner we did have trouble locating you when you were younger however you will be placed in fifth year._

_The school year starts on the '3ed of September' although would you pleas come to London a week before the 3ed of September so you can get your school supplies, just send a letter back too say where we should pick you up or if you decide to decline pleas say so in a formal letter._

_Thank you for your time,_

Yours Faithfully

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kai just stood there re-reading the letter for the third time and thought ' _This has to be a joke or something. Yeah, its just one of Tyson's jokes…wait Tyson's way to stupid to think up something like this, that owl's most likely smarter then him. Wait... THE OWL! Where would Tyson get a trained owl from?…yep, this is not a joke, well not one of Tyson's.. but he is the only one dumb enough to play a joke on me… well not counting Daichi'_ Kai finely looked up from the letter to the owl and sighed "Okay so this isn't a joke, because the only people stupid enough to play a joke on me are, as I've just said, to stupid to think of something like this" he stated and then looked at the letter again.

Anther sigh past his lips "Fine, I'll tack a plain to England next week once I've spoken to Mr .Dickenson "

He went into the bedroom grabbed his bag, pulled out a pen ,paper and an envelop then went back to the kitchen. Putting the paper and envelop on the side, he started writing.

\- _Dear Mr Dumbledore_

_I excepted your offer to attend your school. However, I will have to tell the manager of the BeyBlading team I am apart of._

_You see, being the leader of the worlds best beyblading team, three years running, I can not go missing without telling the teams manager; Mr .Dickenson, that I will be alright and give him a way to contacted me._

_But once everything is sorted, I'll get on a plain to London. And if I don't like it there, I can always go back to Japan._

_The letter you sent said someone would pick me up?_

_Then I'll tell you what I look like:_

_I will be wearing a lone white scarf , bark blue combat trousers ,black boots ,dark red tank top and gloves that reach my elbow._

_My hair is navy blue at the back and blue/gray at the front._

_My eyes are scarlet red._

_And I have blue face paint._

_It should be easy to spot me; I don't blend in very well._

_Sincerely, Kai Hiwatari_

_p.s : I am sorry about you not being able to find me when I was young. Eleven? I was most likely training all over the world at the time. -_

After re-reading his letter to himself to see if it made sense, he folded it up and put it in the envelop, sealed it and write _-To professor Dumbledore -_ on the front and slowly gave it too the owl, still weary of the animal. Once the bird had it in its beak it quickly flew out the window before Kai had a chance to change his mind.

Kai just watched it go before he turned to the rat in the bucket. It had finally eaten all the bread and was just staring at him, ' _creepy_ ' he thought "Okay Mr. Rat, seeing as you've finished eating you can go out side and I don't know how got back up to the fifth floor and back in too my room, but this time stay outside or go to someone else's room just not mine" he states firmly with a death glare, the rat actually cowered in the other side of the bucket, that made the teen smirk "And tell all your rat friends the same" he added while picking up the bucket and headed out the hotel room.

Once he was down stairs, he walked outside and put the bucket on its side; letting the dirty little thing out and said "Now get lost, and if I see you again; Tyson will be eating mystery meat on a stick for dinner" Kai almost laughed when the rat yelped and ran away, but no, he only gave an evil smirk because laughing is very un-Kai like.

Once he was back in the hotel room it was 8:00am and Kenny was already up eating cereal

' _Fruit loops?_ ' Kai thought raising an eyebrow ' _gross!_ ' he thought as well.

"Kai? What are you doing outside in your night clothes?" Kenny asked looking up from his cereal. Kai looked down noticing he hadn't gotten dressed yet' _…wired morning_ ' he thought.

"When I got up, I found another rat( _same one_ )and took it outside" he told him in a tone that made it seem like his morning was un-eventful.

"Oh" was all Kenny said before going back to his cereal while Kai went to make that coffee he'd been dying for all morning.

When Kai had finished drinking his coffee, he went to get dressed. When he emerged wearing very un-Kai like clothes that consisted of a louse white tank top with a light blue short sleeved open shirt and black jeans and gray trainers, he walked over to Kenny, who stood there mouth open wide, staring.

"Kenny, what's Mr. Dickenson's phone number?" the Phoenix welder asks, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! His numbers next to the phone" Kenny says, still staring at Kai as he went to the phone and dialed the phone number and waited.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kai waited for someone to pick the phone up on the over end. He hated using the phone, you could never tell what the other was really thinking like you can while talking with them face-to-face. Finely someone answered the phone and Kai cringed when a chirpy high-pitched voice answered.

 _"Mushi-Mushi! This is Mr. Dickenson office, how may I help you?"_ Kai had to pull the phone away from his ear so he didn't go deaf.

Kai pulled the phone back to his ear "um… Hi? Can I speak to Mr. Dickenson? Its important?" Kai asked, then quickly pulled the phone away from his ear just encase (he was right to do so) _"Sorry! Mr. D is in a meeting can I take a message?"_ the to cheery voice came again.

"Y-yeah, tell him that Kai is going to a privet school in London next week and that he'll keep in touch" the young teen informed the woman slowly, trying to keep it simple for her.

_"Okay! I'll tell him when the meeting is over, OH! How's the message from?"_

"Kai Hiwatari"

 _"Okay! I'll tell him as soon as possible! Bye!"_ and the line went dead.

Kai sighed and looks at the time; 9:00am. Hilary and Kenny were up already so Kai popped his head into the bedroom and screams "EVEYONE GET OUT OF BED!".

Rei and Max practically flew out of bed and started to get ready, whereas Daichi and Tyson sat up and glared at Kai.

"Kaiii~. Let us sleep" Daichi whined.

"Your just an hour please!~" Tyson whined to.

Kai gave then both glares and stated "I already let you lot have a TWO hour lay in and I'm not making you train to day" he then left, leaving a very stunned team.

As Kai walked away too the char in the living area he heard the response of his team:

"YATTA! DAY OFF!" - Tyson

"Kai's been replaced by an alien!" - Daichi

"Kai's in a good mood!" - Max

"Kai's ill…" - Rei

The brunette smirked and shook his head, _'Tyson's simple minded, Daichi's imaginative, Max's see's the better side of things and Rei's is realistic'_ he thought, analysing his team. The next thing he knew Daichi was on his head pulling his hair yelling "Come out alien, give us Kai back!"

5 seconds later Daichi was on the floor unconscious with a black eye, bleeding nose and a big bump on his head, while Rei, Max, Tyson and Hilary just stared in shock, not at just his speed but his outfit too.

Kai just sat back down like nothing happened and pulled out his black Mobil-phone.

He needed to phone the airport to book a plain-ticket too England, 'London'. he was just about to dial the number when the phone started ringing, surprised but not showing it, he answer it "Mushi-mushi, Kai here."

" _Morning Kai, Daisy just gave me you message"_ \- Mr. Dickenson

"Oh! Mr. Dickenson, it's you" - Kai

" _Yes, yes. Now about you going to London, I think it's a wonderful idea. I've been thinking you should get away for a bit, you look after the_ _team_ _like a mother would. It must be stressful._ "

Blushing Kai frowned "Mr. D, I was about to call the airport to buy my ticket "

Everyone turned to looks at Kai when he said 'airport to buy my ticket' in curiosity.

" _Kai, what day do you plan to leave?"_

"Umm, I think I should go on Monday, so that way I have today and tomorrow to get everything sorted"

" _Good and who are you going to put in charge of the team while your gone?"_

"Rei and Hilary" Kai informed "Um, Sir. I'm going to give you some advice which is 'don't ever let Daisy answer the phone again'".

" _Hahahaha! Yes, I guess you right. Sorry my-boy, I've got to go and you need too tell every one about you going to London_ "

"Okay, bye" and the line went dead. Kai sighed again and saw everyone looking at him "Okay, before you ask; I'm going to London to attend a privet school. I'll be back for Christmas and the summer holiday. I'm leaving on Monday, Rei and Hilary will be in charge when I'm gone, any questions?" Kai asked calmly.

"I thought you already graduated when you were ten? Why are you going back to school?" Rei asked, being the only one who knew anything about Kai's past.

"Yes. I did, but this school teaches things I don't know anything about" Kai stated simple "Anything else?" he questioned.

"Why are you leaving Rei and Hilary in charge?" Tyson grumbles, Kai glared at him and frowned.

"Because Rei is realistic and level headed, while Hilary is strict and wont let you get fat and lazy"

"But why cant _I_ be team-captain when your gone?" Tyson whined and Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Because your lazy, simple minded and I don't like you" he said bluntly, making Tyson do a very impressive goldfish impression. Everyone giggled …well not Kai he just smirked (nothing new there) ,Tyson stood-up and stomped to the bed room.

Kai just turned his head back to the group "Okay, I'll send you lot letters or I'll phone you at least once a month" he says and pulls out his Mobil phone "I've got to call the airport to get tickets" Kai states while shooing them off to do there own thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai was standing in the kitchen while talking on the phone to the airport getting a first class seat on a plain from Tokyo too London ( _he got all his grandfathers money when was sent too prison for life_ ).

Every one else, except Tyson where just sitting in the living area quietly, Rei looked over at Kai through the open door to the kitchen, he then realised something "Guys, is it me or has Kai spoken more today then he normally does in a whole week?" he asked, making everyone looks up at him then too Kai.

"I told you that's not Kai!" Daichi yells and Hilary just rolled her eyes.

"Kai's not an alien" she growls, annoyed.

Daichi frowned and jumped up on to the couch "But he hast to be! He's been TALKING! Look at his clothes! He let us SLEEP-IN! And we've had NO TRAINING TO DAY! That's not Kai!" he yelled childishly.

Rei just sighed _'Maybe Kai's just trying to be apart of the group before he leaves'_ Rei thought sadly and looked over at their leader, he was now off the phone, he was taking his wallet out from his bag and putting it into his pocket before looking up at them "Guys lets go to a nice restraint to eat, its on me" he says.

Daichi just look up at him blankly "Okay, if he is an alien I like him better then Kai".

Kai just glares at him, "You lot wait outside, I'll get Tyson" he orders, heading too the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Kai see's Tyson laying face down on the bed he shares with Daichi. Kai just rolls his eyes before folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe. "Are you just gonna lay there all day sulking?" he questions.

"Leave me alone. You don't like me, so don't talk to me" Tyson grumbles into his pillow making Kai sigh in irritation "Fine. But Tyson, if you can forgive me then I'll let you sleep-in all day tomorrow " hearing that made Tyson jump up staring wide eyed at the small bluenette.

"I forgive you!" he cheered happily.

Nodding his head to the door as a sign to follow him, Kai left the hotel.

Once they met up with the over's, Kai lead them to a nice, little restaurant he had seen when he went for a walk the over day. They went inside and sat at a table and ordered there food.

**(later at the hotel)**

CRASH

"AHHHHHH!" a girly scream came from Kenny as he came running out the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Rat again?" Rei ask from the couch, not looking up from the TV.

"Again? What do you mean AGAIN?" Tyson yells.

"You didn't wake-up last night did you?" Hilary stated more than asks.

"…" - Tyson

*Sigh* - Hilary

"What? There was a rat last night?" Daichi asked.

Kenny stands there panicking looking at everyone "Everyone there's a _RAT_ in the bathroom!" he yells trying to get his point across. Kai walks out of the bedroom calmly and into the kitchen, grabs the bucket and then heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"…" - everybody.

(2 seconds later)

Kai comes out the bathroom still holding an empty bucket.

"There's no rat, Kenny" puts the bucket next to the door and walks back into the bedroom the door slamming shut behind him. "hehe.. sorry, still jumpy" kenny says shyly.

*sweat drop* - everybody.

"Umm..? What's Kai doing?" Max asks looking over at Rei.

"He's packing" Rei answered, making Daichi look up from the T.V.

"But he has all tomorrow to pack!" he yells causing Hilary to hit him on the back of the head.

"Kai doesn't like doing things at the last moment, moron!"

Daichi puts his hands on his head "Ow! that hurt!" he wines.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai was getting ready to go the airport; putting books and his beyblade launcher along with Dranzer in his duffle bag( _the metal detector will go off if he carried her_ ). Kai sighed and looked at Dranzer, felt warm in his hand. It had been a while since he just held her.

Kai gave an overly long sigh and placed Dranzer in his carry-on bag. Placed it on his shoulder, then grabbed his duffle bag and placed it on the over shoulder and walked out the hotel.

Outside was the taxi and the other BladeBreakers. Hilary ran over and hugged him quickly, then ran behind Tyson before Kai could kill her for the hug, "I'll miss you, Kai!" she yelled from behind a shocked looking Tyson. Kai just grumbled curses under his breath.

Rei walked over to him next, "You can go, as long as you phone me or write " he sayed jokily, Kai just smiled very slightly and nodded before walking to the taxi when something suddenly latched onto his leg.

Looking down, Kai saw it was Daichi "Don't Go, alien Kai!" he yells with anime tears running down his face. Kai simply sweat-dropped and turned to faced the hotel, pulled his leg back and kicked forward like he was kicking a ball, and Daichi went flying and landed in-side the hotel. Kai got into the taxi and before closing the door said "Bye guys, I'll call you" and the taxi drove off.

Once Kai was at the airport in the plain it was 10:06pm. He'd booked a night flight so he would be there by 9-10:00am. He sat down gracefully in his seat in first-class and pulled out one of his books about politics he got from Russia when he was in the last BeyBlade world Championships.

About an hour after takeoff a airhostess came up to Kai, fake smile plastered across her fake-tanned face "Young man, would you like to have a drink?" she asks making Kai snap out of reading.

"Hn?" he asked, looked at her "Oh. Yes please, a coffee" he orders.

The Airhostess gives him a look "Milk and sugar?" she asks giving another fake smile.

Kai looked up "Black, no sugar" and looks back at his book.

When the woman came back with his coffee, she looked at his book as she passing him the bitter drink "Sir, would you like a magazine or a comic?" she asks. Kai looked up at her, wanting so much to tell her to piss-off, but unfortunately, he actually had manners despite what people believe.

"No thank you, I'm fine with my book" he stated and went back to reading as she gave him another look and walked away.

By the time the plain landed it was 10:12am and Kai had finished reading both his political book and his book on ancient cultures. He was now just sitting there, holding Dranzer in his hand, thinking silently. He got up picked up his bag and placed Dranzer inside then put the bag on his shoulder. He then went to get off the plain and when he got out the airport he just waited outside for whoever it was to pick him up.

About ten minuets later, an old woman walked up to him. She was wearing a long dark green skirt, this funny dark-green frilly high neckline shirt thing and a long dark green(again) coat/robe thing as well. "Are you Kai Hiwatari?" she asked sternly, Kai just nodded his head she looked him up and down "I am professor McGonagall, come with me to the car" she demanded and walked away, without a word Kai follows her to the car.

After a long car ride, they stop in front of a weird looking pub called 'The leaky cauldron'. Kai just shrugged and got out the car behind Miss McGonagall, with a sigh Kai followed her into the weird pub. Once they got in she turned to the crimson eyed teen "Stay there" she told him before walking off.

Kai stands there thinking ' _The leaky cauldron? Must be a wizard thing with a name like that and to dress like what's-her-name… well I cant talk with the way I dress_ ' he glanced around the dusty old pub and at the clothes that the people were wearing. The weird old woman finely came back and stared down at him sternly "I have booked you a room. Follow me." She tells him, then headed to some steps with Kai just three feet behind her.

' _It's a hotel? Weird hotel, I hope this one doesn't have rats_ ' he thought. Once in the hotel room he puts his stuff on the bed, "Mr. Hiwatari, I now you must be tired but it is morning and we must get your school surplices. I do hope you didn't forget to bring some money?" miss-what's-her-name stated from the door way.

' _I don't like her'_ Kai decided, looking up at her "I'm not tired, I can stay up for a week without getting tired and I didn't forget my money. I have £1000 in cash with me and one of my bank cards just in case" he stated, smirking.

She just stuck her nose in the air "Then come-along, don't waist time" she said, walking out the room, frown pulling at her face.

Kai smirked again _'I win!'_ he thought childishly.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kai walked into Gringotts bank behind Mrs McGonagall, he looked around at the weird elf-things, only one word running across his mind ' _weird_ …'. Upon reaching the main desk, that may I add was very tall, one of the things looked at them.

"May I help you?" it asked in a stuck-up kind of way.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari would like to exchange some muggle money and open a bank account" Mrs. McGonagall states before turning to the small teen beside her. Kai pulls out his wallet and takes out his £1000 worth of £100 notes, he then passes it to the elf-thing.

"I would like £200 in wizard money and the £800 left in my bank account" he tells them, catching-on to how things worked there. The elf-thing stared wide-eyed at him "yes Mr. Hiwatari, here is the key to your new volt and your money" it passed him a small key and a medium sized pouch/sack. Kai put the key into his pocket and tied the sack/pouch to one of his belt-loops.

He and McGonagall walked out of Gringotts and into the busy shopping area and to a small, rundown shop; that turned out to be a wand shop. Kai nearly jumped when a heard a popping sound from the back of the shop, nearly.

"Hello Mrs McGonagall, new student?" asked an old-man as he suddenly came out of the back of the shop. Mrs. McGonagall just nodded and the man looked down at Kai "Come here, young man and holdout out your wand-arm".

Kai just guessed that he meant the hand he used to write with. Holding his right-hand out, Kai gave the man a suspicious look as he looked at Kai's hand. The man looked at it carefully before going to the back of the shop and then coming back with two long boxes, opened one and past him the wand from inside.

"12 inches', screaming willow wood and three tailed foxes whisker" he said, he then placed it in Kai's hand delicate hand, the teen gave it a wave and Kai went flying across the room, the wand went flying the other way. Kai hit the wall hard making the walls shack and a loud bang! And he fell to the floor.

By the time Mrs. McGonagall rushed over to him, he'd already stood up and was just dusting himself off. "Next?" he asked, walking up to the man again like nothing happened. McGonagall stared wide-eyed between Kai and the dinted wall. The old man, just shrugged and handed Kai the next wand.

"11 inches' fire wood and the tip of a Hippocampuses horn". Kai gave it a wave and it exploded!

"Sorry" the teen apologized, the elderly shopkeeper just nodded in understanding; things like that happened a lot.

"Tell me something about your self, it may help me find you the right wand" he stated calmly.

Kai gave him a look, but gave-in with a sigh "I'm the leader of the world best BeyBlading team, my bit-beast is called Dranzer and she's a phoenix, happy?" he growled out. The shopkeeper nodded and walked back to the back of the store again and came out with one box, took out the wand and past it to Kai.

Kai gave him an untrusting look, but took the wand anyway and it suddenly a red light shot out in the shape of a bird and flew around the teen before disappearing.

"Wow" was all Kai could say.

"14 inches', outer layer is fire wood, the inner layer is blood wood and a phoenixes fever" the man stated with a proud grin. McGonagall's eyes were so wide in shock that Kai thought that they might be about to fall out.

They walked out the wand shop after paying and headed to the closest book shop for school books where Kai fond a book on enchanted spirits/gods and there power, that made him think of bit-beasts, so he brought it (it cost a lot).

After they went to get his cauldron and his uniform which Kai hated, he refused to wear the robe. Once Kai had finished his uniform-fitting with the overly chatty witch, they went to the pet shop; Kai thought about getting an owl so he could send letters but McGonagall informed him he could always borrow one of the school's.

Looking around the crowded shop, he decided that he didn't like rats that much, frogs are gross even to him and the owl's scared him a little so he went to look in the cat section of the pet-shop. Kai walked around, boredly looking at the cat analysing each one he passed.

' _That ones to posh. This one is obviously stuck-up. To fluffy. To fat. To ugly. To ugly. To ugly_ _ **and**_ _fat_ ' eventually he stopped in front of a small cage, inside was a little kit(baby fox) curled up in the corner. It most likely the runt of its litter and wont get very big, at the moment it was the size of a kitten, had really big ears and eyes. It was covered in fur white as snow and had three bushy tails.

Making up his mind, Kai walked up to the front counter "I want that fox" he demanded, pointing to the little fox.

"Ah! The three tailed fennec fox? do you really want it? Its not very nice and very expensive?" the lady asked walking to the cage.

Kai sighed in annoyance "Yes. I want it, I don't care if its vicious and I can pay any price" he informed with a roll of his eyes; if didn't want it, he wont have asked.

"Okay" she nodded and unlocked the cage, standing back to let the red eyed-teen get the violent animal, not willing to get mauled.

Kai slowly eased his hand into the cage and the kit(baby fox) bit his hand "Ow!" he yelped, but he didn't take his hand away. The kit stared Kai in the eyes and Kai stared back, after a minuet the kit started to lick the wound, Kai smirked and picked him up and gave the stunned lady her money before walking out with the kit in his arms.

Meeting up with Mrs. McGonagall back to the hotel/pub. Once Kai put his stuff away in his suitcase, he removed his boots, gloves and scarf and laid on the bed with the kit curled up with him as he went to sleep even if it was only 3:00pm.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the 3rd of September came around, Kai had finished reading all his school books and gotten all the things he needs for the school year. He'd also finely got around to naming his pet kit; he'd called him 'Chibi EMO', but he usually called him 'Chibi' or 'EMO' for short.

Kai was currently packing the last things he needed into his suitcase. Someone was suppose to be waiting outside for him, they were doing to take him to the train station. He closed the suitcase, picked it up and other grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. He then headed out the door before looking back at Chibi, who was sitting on the double bed in the middle of the room. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. Chibi snapped out of his daydream, looks up at Kai and ran too him.

Kai walks down stairs and out the door with Chibi following. Miss McGonagall was standing outside the Inn, in front of a small black car and there was a driver in the front seat. McGonagall looks up noticing Kai coming out. "Come on" she said as she got in the car, Kai put his things into the boot of the car and then sat in the back seat, after Chibi jumped on his lap he shut the car-door and it drove off.

After McGonagall showed Kai to the train, he made his way onto the student infested train and found an empty compartment. Walking in, he put his luggage on one of the shelf above the seats and then sat down before starting to read another Russian politics book with Chibi asleep on his lap.

Not long after he'd started reading, the compartment door opened and a blond guy walked in with two other guys; one tall with black heir and a short fat one with brown heir. "These seats free?" the blond asked, Kai just nodded his head and went back to reading. The blond sat next to him and the other two sat on the opposite seat and they started talking "Did you see Potters face when he went for me?" the blond said laughing and the other two joined in. They made fun of this Potter person for a while, then the blond turned to Kai.

"Morning, I'm Draco Malfoy and you?" Draco asks in a posh voice, Kai gave him a glance then looked back at his book.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari" Kai informs Draco in his equally posh voice, just like his grandfather had taught him, just to make fun of Draco.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice. "And what house are you in? Or are you new? Because I now I've never seen you before" Malfoy asks.

Kai turned to him again "Yes. I am new here. What do you mean 'house'?" he asks and Draco gave him a confused look before answering.

"Houses, as it the four Hogwarts houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" Malfoy tried to explain.

Kai thought about the information for a moment "Do you mean like a dorm house?"

"Yes. I it's just like that" Malfoy said after thinking about it.

Kai shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what house I'll be in" he said looking back at his book.

"Then let me say that you'll want to be in Slytherin, because Ravenclaw's full of nerds, Hufflepuff's just a bunch of pussies and Gryffindor is just a lot of trouble makers!" Malfoy exasperated.

Kai looked at him and lifted an eyebrow "Hn, I am guess your in Slytherin" Kai asked, irritated. Why can't this guy leave him alone?

"Yes and I think you'd fit in with the Slytherin's, wait are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asks.

Kai knew what a pureblood was after fining the subject in one of his books. "How would I know?" Kai asked a little miffed.

Malfoy gave him a suspicious look "Can't you ask your parents?"

Now that hit a sore-spot for Kai "If you must know, mother is dead and I never knew my father" he may have said in a calm voice, but it sounded deadly all the same so Malfoy dropped the subject to scared to continue. Kai wasn't even looking at him when he said that and it scared him. Think what would happen if he gave him a death glare at the same time ( _scary!_ ).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a hat!" Sorting Hat talking out loud.
> 
> 'bloody hell' Thought.

When Malfoy suggested that they should get changed into there uniforms, Kai went to the bathroom to change, not really knowing them very well. Once in one of the cramped toilet-stalls of the train, Kai looked at the uniform with disgust. It was so boring! Kai looked himself over again before deciding to change it a little. He put a pair of his cargo pants just like the ones he always wears but black, with one of his large belts ,black boots with red trimming, a white tank top under the half buttoned-up school shirt and loose tie, alone with the open black rob over it and his long white scarf with it.

He looked so rebellious and Hot!( _he can make anything look hot_ ) With his face paint ( _and eyeliner_ ), his dark and light blue heir that spiked everywhere( _natural_ ), his gorgeous crimson red eyes and his ear pierced with small gold loop earrings.

He loved the way he looked and if anyone tried to make him change, he'd most likely beat them an inch from death( _no surprise there_ ). Be it student or teacher.

He got off the train once it had stopped, leaving his luggage and Chibi ( _his pet baby fox for all who did not pay attention_ ) on the train like everyone else did. The other kids kept looking at his modified uniform but he was expecting to it so it didn't bother him.

He was just standing there in a bored manner when some really tall guy …what was he thinking! He was a giant! Walked up to him " 'ay, are ye' Kay' He'what'ary?" he asked, Kai's eyebrow twitched ' _Kay' He'what'ary?_ ' he thought, annoyed.

"Yes, I'm Kai Hiwatari" he replies, trying not to yell at him to say his name right. "'am Rubeus Hagrid an' 'm her' to take ya' to the castle" Hagrid grinned "folla' me" he said walking to the boats, yelling "Firs' yer's this way!" making all the smaller children follow him.

When they arrived in the castle, McGonagall walked over and stood in front of them "When the doors open you will walk in, in rows of two and wait once you get to the front. Oh! Mr. Hiwatari, please walk in with them at the back of the line, thank you" she told them before walking off. When the doors open, they walked in two by two with Kai at the back on his own. He looked in awe at breathtaking hall, there where candles floating in midair and there was some kind of see through ceiling were you could see the sky, well he thought it was a see through, but the 'sky' look like it was in the room.

After the first years were sorted, (Kai still cant believe the were sorted by a talking hat!) it was finely Kai's turn "Everyone I would like to introduce a new student, Kai Hiwatari, he will be place in the fifth year, but he needs to be sorted; so Mr. Hiwatari would you please come sit on the stool" Kai did as he was told and sat on the old looking stool at the front of the great hall. McGonagall placed the old hat on his head and it came to life ( _creepy!_ ).

" _Well well ,what do we have here?_ " the sorting hat says making Kai jump. " _Okay lets have a look at your head_ " the hat went quite.

"… _Professor Dumbledore?_ " the hat said quietly, catching the headmasters attention.

Dumbledore stood up, looking slightly concerned "Yes?" he asks.

" _I cant see into this child's mind, he's blocking me out somehow_ " the hat informed to everyone's surprise.

Dumbledore looked shocked; nobody can stop the sorting-hat from reading ones mind.

"Mr. Hiwatari are you keeping the sorting hat from reading your memories?" he asks, Kai turned his head to look at Dumbledore and shook his head as 'no'. Dumbledore sighs and looks at Mrs. McGonagall "I do believe that Mr. Hiwatari has a mind block that has been made over his lifetime without him knowing, which means the sorting-hat can not place him in a house" professor Dumbledore stats in the simplest way possible for the students and some of the teachers, "Seeing as this is the first time this has happened, I think Mr. Hiwatari should choose which house he wants to be in" he adds looking at Kai expectantly.

Kai thinks for a moment about it and made up his mind "Slytherin." he stats clearly because it's the only place he knows anyone _(Malfoy)_ and he's not good at making friends. The Slytherin table cheers happy they got the cool/hot looking teen, while the other houses sulked at the loss.

When Kai sat at the table, he didn't touch the magically-appearing food, because he never liked to eat in front of people. He only ait in front of others when he had to, so he just sat there watching everyone else eat when Dumbledore stood up "Now children, we have a change in staff this year I would like to introduces the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Dolores Umbridge" Dumbledore anointed.

A woman dressed in a horrible pink robe, giggled in the corner of the teachers table next to Professor Snape. ' _Is it me or does that woman look like a toad dressed as a pig?_ ' Kai thought to himself. "And I'm sure you'll all wish Mrs. Umbridge good look".

Dumbledore added and was about to continue but the pig lady butted-in and started, what seemed like, a very well-prepared speech, but Kai just tuned-out her voice getting bored at her droning voice and when she stopped, Dumbledore decided to start informing the students of the school rules.

Once it was all over, Kai followed the other Slytherin's to there dorm rooms and when Kai got there he found out he was in the same bedroom as that guy Malfoy and his friends. But not feeling like being questions he got changed and went to bed finding Chibi already there waiting and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai lay in his large, assigned bed. The sheets were a deep green with silver trimming and the room he was in was dark and silent, but that didn't hid the fact that the young teen was tossing and turning violently as he was having a scaring nightmare.

* * *

 

_-Kai's Nightmare-_

_A baby cry was all that could be heard and all that could be seen was darkness. But then in the distance a woman could be seen, she had long beautiful, dark and light blue hair and large crimson eyes. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She was rocking the crying baby in her arms gently, trying to calm it down. The baby was about a year old and had the same dark and light blue hair and crimson eyes as the woman._

_There was man beside her with short, wavy brown hair he was holding a wand up with a light on the end so they could see the dirt road in front of them. They were waiting in the forest beside the dirt road, when an old darkwood carriage pulled up next to them._

_The woman clutched the baby and turned her enchanting eyes to the man "Why must I leave you?" she said in her blooming voice._

_The man looked at her with sad eyes "I have already told you, my dear; you must go to keep our baby boy safe" he insisted, looking down at the crying baby._

_The woman sighed and looked at her baby boy "You will come get us when it is safe?" she asks, also in an insisting voice._

_The man leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek sweetly "I love you Kikyou and our little boy, I'll come get you when its safe" he said, taking the baby from Kikyou while she climbed into the carriage._

_The man looked at his son in his arms "I'll see you again soon, my little phoenix" he said passing the baby to its mother then closed the carriage door._

_The carriage sped off down the dirt road and into the distends._

_-End Nightmare-_

* * *

 

Kai's rose eyes snapped open and he shot into the upright position with a start. He was panting heavily. ' _Okay. That's a new one, I've never had that nightmare before_ ' he thought before glancing at his watch, it was 4:03am. ' _Time to get up_ ' he thought with a sigh and got up and got dressed in a pear of sweat pants, tank top, trainers and sweat bands on both his wrists and forehead. At least the nightmare got him up on time _'Guess that's a bonus'_.

He walked out of the silent Slytherin dorm and started jogging down the still dark hallway, he always did prefer to get up while it was still dark; it gave him the chance to what the sun rise as he did his morning exorcises. After about two hours of continues jogging, he headed back to the Slytherin dorm knowing the layout of the castle pretty well. When he got to his room, Kai decided to take a shower because there was a light layer of sweat on his slightly muscular frame(drool!). Once he had finished his shower (sorry, no shower scene!) he got dressed in his 'school uniform' and went to the school kitchen for something to eat.

When Kai found the kitchen, he opened the door before stopping dead in his tracks. There were little elf things running around, cooking and they weren't like the ones he'd seen at the bank, oh no! they… kinder had ears like his pet kit(baby fox) does and were wearing dirty, old rages.

Kai blinked a couple times before walking into the kitchen, he received a few glances but the elf-things were to busy to stop and talk. But with one 'pop' a elf appeared in front of him, nearly making him jump…nearly.

"Hello, I'm Dobby the house elf!" Dobby said with a grin, Kai just blinked at him.

"Hi…I'm Kai and can I use the kitchen?" he asked.

"But breakfast will be ready shortly" Dobby said in a confused manner.

Kai sighed "Yes, but I really don't like eating in front of people and you don't serve anything I like to eat".

Dobby thought for a moment before snapped his fingers "You can eat in here before meals start! So what do you want for breakfast?".

"May I just have a bowl of strawberries?"(Kai's favourite) Kai asks sitting at the counter, once Dobby gave him the strawberries he got back to work making the rest of the schools breakfast.

After having breakfast, Kai gave his watch another glance; it was 7:45am. Deciding it was late enough, he went to the great hall to get his time-table from Professor Snape.

"Good morning, Professor." Kai greeted as he walked up to the black-robed man. Snape was standing next to the Slytherin table, looking stern and annoyed at having to be awake so early, in his hand was a stack of time-tables that he had yet to hand out.

"Hn, Mr. Hiwatari" Snape nodded back to the bluenette before shuffling through the time-tables before handing one to the teen "Make sure you get to your class' on time, I don't want you making my house looking bad."

Kai had to stop himself from growling at the Professor, but nodded back at the man and headed back to the Slytherin dorm to get his things ready for today's classes. While going through his stuff he noticed that book he brought about enchant spirits/god and there power. He looked up at the time, 8:00am, he still had an hour till his first class started so he sat on his four-poster bed and started reading.

- _In enchant times, there were still beings of great power, they had power over all others in there true forms. But there were four of these beings of the most power 'The Four Legendary Gods', they took the shapes of a White Tiger, a Blue Dragon, a Black Turtle and a Golden Phoenix. The last time they were seen they were sealing away their dark side in a tomb. No one knows where the enchant tomb is located, for it was lost long ago. All the enchant gods sealed themselves into inanimate objects long ago, so they may sleep until called upon when needed. The four legendary gods call to each over, always trying to be together.-_

Kai just sat there after reading the first page "Okay…" was all he could say.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Kai placed the old book in his bag before he patted Chibi on the head. Chibi was still laying on the bed, sleeping soundly when Kai got up and headed to his first class.

His first class was Divination with Professor Trelawney, she was a crazy looking woman with large eyes. Kai could tell that it was going to be an incredibly useless class as soon as he entered the overly decorated classroom.

It had at least twenty small, circular tables which were crammed inside the small room, they were all surrounded by armchairs and fat pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was also stiflingly warm, much to Kai's annoyance seeing as his body temperature was always higher than normal. The room was also filled with a sickly sort of perfume and incense smell which made it incredibly hard to breath without coughing. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Shrugging off the annoyance of the room. Kai followed the other Slytherin students to the far end of the room and sat down at one of the vacant tables, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Not long after Malfoy had arrived with his group and sat with him did the Divinations Professor arrived.

"Enchanting Morning, isn't it my dear's?" Professor Trelawney grinned in a distant voice as she walked into the classroom "Are you all prepared to cast your sight into the distant future and see with your minds, what your eyes cannot?"

"Yes, Professor" the moaned in unison, startling Kai somewhat. By the sound of their voice's they really didn't want to be here right now and were just amusing the teachers fantasy of having a class of interested students.

"This class' a load of rubbish, if she asks you anything just nod or make something up" Draco whispered over the table to the crimson-eyed teen, sneering at the weird woman's back as she pranced around the class talking utter drivel "This is really a bird-class; just show up and you 'fly' straight through it. You don't even have to stay awake, most of use don't" he smirked, annoying Kai slightly; they could show a little respect for their teacher and at least stay awake.

"Now everyone! We will be reading our partners fortunes through Taro-cards this morning!"

The class gave a unison groan again as Trelawney started handing out decks to each table. "Blood hell." Draco muttered under his breath as he opened the pack of cards "Why do we even need to read our futures? We do it every flipping class. You'd think after 4 years of this we'd know what will happen for the rest of our lives now"

"I suppose so. But I don't really want to know my future." Kai frowned, flipping through the Taro-card chapter of his Divinations book.

"Why not, Hiwatari? Don't you want to know if you'll become famous and disgustingly wealthy?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he shuffled the cards like his book said.

"I already am" Kai answered in a tone that ended the conversation.

After lunch Kai had D.A.D.A with the toad lady that Kai had seen and ignored last night in the Great Hall. He really wasn't looking forwards to this.

Once Kai got to class he took a seat next to a brown frizzy haired girl who was writing in her book, with a quill? Well he liked ballpoint pens, but he had learned to write with a quill by his private tutor when he was young. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a flying paper bird that flow by his face. 'Magic's so cool' he thought before finding a seat next to Draco, who was waving him over.

"Morning, Hiwatari" the Blond smile charmingly, obviously trying to win the boys favour.

"Hn." Kai nodded as he placed his bag on the tabled before turning back to the paper-bird flying across the classroom. Yes, he knows how to do that spell, but still it was really nice to see, suddenly the small smile on his face disappeared when the paper bird caught fire while in the air and landed on someone's desk, turning to ash in front of their eyes.

Kai glared at the one who made it catch fire, _'Toad lady_ ' he thought with hate, Miss Umbridge had her wand out and pointed at where the paper bird used to be, ' _I don't like her_ ' he thought with a sneer.

"Good afternoon children" she said with a creepy smile. After getting only a grumbled reply she tied again, this time firmer "Good Morning Children."

"Good afternoon, Professor" a couple of people replied in a muttering voice.

"Again, louder" the Professor ordered, her annoying voice getting higher as she headed to the front of the class.

"Good Afternoon, Professor!" they call, a bit more enthusiastically.

Smirking, Umbridge then started her lesson "First off; wands away and quills out, please!"

Truth be told Kai honestly wasn't planning on paying any attention in this class, why bother? He'd already read through the entire curriculum for this class.

Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her unusually short wand and words began to appear on it:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Once she was done, she flicked her wand and the books floated off her desk and out, on to the students desks, they were titled _'Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard'_. She then started talking about how in the past the D.A.D.A classes were..,… Well crap and how all of that was about to change. Not long after she had gotten everyone to start reading the first chapter of their books, which Kai had already read, the bushy haired girl he had seen earlier raised her hand.

"Um. Professor, when will be _using_ defensive spells?"

" _Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "I really cat see any sort of situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger."

"We're not going to use magic?" a ginger boy acclimated loudly, who was sitting next to Granger.

"Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arks is to practise defensive spells" Granger injected again in slight confusion. Kai merely rolled his eyes at her; was she trying to get herself in trouble, obviously the toad woman wasn't someone to mess with.

"I am afraid that you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is, especially mine" Professor criticized "The new programme of your studies will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"Well what use is that! If you get attacked, it wont be in a-" some guy with glasses and black hair called across the classroom before Umbridge interrupted him.

"I do not wished to be criticised about the way the class curriculum has been set for this year" she said, an unconvincing smile stretching across her face "But in the past you all have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class"

'Not me' Kai thought, not looking up from his text-book the entire time the woman spoke; it really wasn't any of his business.

"Looks like Potter's gonna get it this time" Malfoy whispered directly into his ear, annoying Kai further at the total lack of personal space.

"Additionally; Students will always raise there hand when they speak in my class" Umbridge informed them in her sickly sweet voice, giving the boy a not very well hidden glare.

She then went on about how if you study the theory of defence hard enough you should be able to perform the spells in the practical exam. Then she got into a childish bickering match with that black haired guy and he ended up with points taken from his house and detention.

Kai sighed the 'that _guy just wouldn't just give up- wait! Did he say murdered? Oh! He's just going on about Voldemort_ '. Kai had read about Voldemort and he didn't really care what he did even if he was alive, as long as it didn't bother him, after all Kai was just here to learn magic, then go back to Japan.

Sighing, Kai walked from the DADA classroom after being dismissed, ignoring the way Draco and his group followed him; sniggering about the scolding Potter had gotten. Rolling his eyes, Kai's headed to the Library to read the book he'd started that morning. When he arrived in a dark corner of the library, he pulled the book out of his bag and placed it on a vacant table before sitting down and start reading. Just as he was about to open the cover he heard a 'beep beep ,beep beep' coming from his bag. Looking through his bag quickly, Kai pulled out his Mobil phone and answered:

"Mushi-mushi?"

_"Kai! How are you? Its Rei"_

"I'm fine, why are you calling me?"

_"I phoned to see how you are, you've been gone for over a week! Killed anyone at school yet?"_

"No. I'm actually having a bit of fun"

_"Oh my God! The worlds gonna end!"_

"Haha… Very funny" Kai sneered, glancing around the Library; he didn't want anyong knowing that he'd found a spell to allow technology to work in Hogwarts.

_"Okay gotta go, Oh! And Kai?"_

"Yes?"

_"The Demolition Boys phoned, they wanted to talk to you"_

"Okay. If they phone again tell them to call my Mobil; they have my number " Kai rolled his eyes; you'd think they'd think of that. Idiots.

 _"O-okay. Call sometime. Bye"_ Rei muttered over the phone and the line went dead.

Kai sighs and looks at his book "What does Tala want now?" he asked himself before going back to his book.

- _It is believed that the enchant gods could be set free from the object they were bound too and given a body, this was written in one of Merlin's journals. It is also believed that Merlin owned one of the gods which he gave a body, he had written that he could talk to the god through his mind with a link that he and the 'god' had, the god he owned was in the shape of a white Dragon that could change it's size. The way to free the gods has been rewritten into this book but no-one could try the spell for on-one owned or could find one of the enchant bound gods-_

Kai re-read it three times before smiling, he could free Dranzer! Well if Dranzer was one of these 'enchant gods', but from what he had read she was one of the 'Four Legendary Gods', after all she was very powerful. He could free her and he knows she would never leave him; they were family. So he made up his mind he was going to free her and give her a body.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Kai decided that he would have to study the book more before he tried to free Dranzer or he could end up killing himself and Dranzer.

But it was getting kind of late and Library wasn't going to be open much longer so he decided to head to bed. Once in his shared dorm room, the blader quickly changed into his night-clothes and put out a bowl of water and food for Chibi, encase he needed anything in the night before getting into his four poster bed.

* * *

 

**-** _**Kai's Dream** _ **-**

_Kikyou was sat playing with her baby on the nursery floor in the old house that her husband own. The nursery was painted a light green with many different types of stuffed animals covering every surface, there was every type of mythical animal you can think of._

_The baby boy was six month's old, he was small for his age but was learning fast. He was currently holding a teddy-dragon, making it fly up and down while making crawling around the floor._ " _Come on, hunny! Come to Mummy" Kikyou called to her son as he crawled to her._

_There was a knock at the nursery door, this made Kikyou look up, slight annoyed look on her face from being disturbed "Come in" she called._

_The door opened and there stood a man with long blond hair "Mrs. Hiwatari, your husband would like to see you now" he stated._

_Kikyou smiled at the news and nodded her head "Yes. I'll be there in a minuet, Lucius" she said picking her son up and walking out the door past him. The baby still not letting go of his stuffed-dragon._

_Once in the thrown room Kikyou walked up to her husband, he was sitting on the thrown, looking deep in thought. A small man, who looked like a rat stood in front of the thrown, he looked like he was scared to death. "Kikyou, how are you?" her husband asked looking up at her. His face didn't show any type of emotion, but in his eyes you could see he was pleased to see them._

_"I am fine" she stated as he looked at his son who is sitting clamly in Kikyous arms._

_"And how's my little bird to day?" he also asked, using their favourite nickname for the boy._

_"Kai's been crawling today, he's very advanced for his age" she tells him while smiling down at her baby boy before turning back to her husband "Who is he, Tom?" she asked glaring at the rat-man in front of the thrown who yelped and took a step back, frightened by the sharp, red-eyed glare._

_"This rat of a man is Mr. Wormtail and is about to give me information about the 'Order of the Phoenix' in exchange for his life" Tom said, glaring down at Wormtail, "Well Wormtail? Who are the Order of the Phoenix, and what are they planning?" he asked, his voice was calm but still deadly, making Wormtail whimper and shake._

_"T-the order is making an army t-to rise up agents y-you, Lord Voldemort" Wormtail stuttered as he cowered._

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously "And who are they?" he demanded._

_"D-Dumbledore, the Longbottoms, t-the P-Potters, Remus Lupin, Sirius B-Black and t-that's all I know, M-my Lord. Honest!" Wormtail stuttered._

_Voldemort sneered at the mans pathetic behaviour "Well then, I'll have to get rid of them, wont I?" he asks with a smirk. Baby Kai dose a cute baby laugh when he saw his mother smile at his father. "Get out, Wormtail" Tom ordered, making Wormtail scrabble out the room._

_Tom turns to Kikyou with a sigh "I need to talk to you about something" he said, Kikyou just nodded at him and sat on the arm of the thrown. Tom gave another sigh "I think you should go back home to Russia, so your safe and take Kai with you" he said._

" _What! Are you trying to get rid of us?" Kikyou yelled in anger, standing from her seat in shock._

" _Yes. But! It is only till the rebellion is gone, so your both safe" Tom said calmly, trying to calm her down as well. Kikyou gave a sigh in defeat, she never could win against him. "Alright, but when you kill everyone in the rebellion I'm coming back." she stated firmly leaving no room for argument._

_**-End Kai's Dream-** _

* * *

 

Kai opened his eyes slowly before remembering his dream, his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit…"

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Urgh! This months been bloody murder" Blaise groaned, falling face-first into his large bed. The first couple months back at Hogwarts had been hell for everyone thanks to Professor Umbridge, all they'd been doing is study and do home work. She told them that it was to make-up for all the years of bad teaching they'd received. "That woman's gonna be the death of me"

"Agreed" Draco sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed, Crabbe and Goyle deciding to sit on the floor.

"It'll calm down eventually" Kai grunted, pulling his robe off as he walked into the room behind them. He wouldn't really call the other boys his friends, but after the second week Kai decided he was sick of never actually talking to people. So in the end he ended up sitting with the others at mealtimes and made comments about their convocation until eventually he started talking to them normally.

"Father told me in one of his letters to be polite to the woman…or at least stay out of her way" Draco told them while disrobing and taking off his shoes.

"Yeah. Did you hear what she dose to you in detention? I wouldn't want to be on her bad-side" Crabbe muttered, looking up from one of his many comic-books.

"Hn. Disgraceful, if you ask me" Kai muttered as he grabbed Chibi-EMO's collar and lead, preparing to take him for a walk. "Come on, Chibi" he said, picking his kit up and placing the collar around his neck "You need a real walk, not skulking around the castle as you please." he ordered as he dragged the lazy fox from the room.

"See ya', Hiwatari!"

"Hn."

A couple of days later Kai was walking down one of the many corridors near the Great Hall while reading a large book and had a stack of books under his left arm. He had been in the Library all morning doing research for the essay on wolfs-bane that Professor Snape had assigned to his class. As he got closer to Great Hall the more he began to hear raised voices:

"What exactly are you insinuating?" he heard a Professor Umbridge's high voice echo through the corridor.

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students you stay to the disciplinary practices" that sounded like Professor McGonagall. Her voice sounded stressed and had a forced polite sound to it. Interested, Kai walked towards the source of the disturbance, it was McGonagall and Umbridge bickering on the steps, like he had suspected. Apparently he wasn't the only spectator to the obvious cat-fight, a large group of students stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching silently.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like your questioning my authority in my own classroom" Umbridge questioned, the fake ignorance in her voice was obviously starting to tick Professor McGonagall off as much as it did Kai.

"Not at all Dolores, merely your medieval methods" McGonagall spat back, her patience obviously at its end.

"I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and the Minister himself, I'm a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty" Umbridge said in a condescending voice.

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall looked shocked and outraged at the clame, taking a step down as Umbridge took a step up on the stairs.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse then I feared, so the Ministry will take immediate action" Professor Umbridge states looking a little ticked off. Kai couldn't help but smile at this, not at what she said but the fact that Professor McGonagall had managed to under he skin.

Turns out, Umbridge had talked to the Minister and days later it was announced it the Daily Prophet that Professor Umbrige had been named Hogwarts High Inquisitor. It other words she could now come into classes and change what ever she wants, including the teachers. The first inspected lesson Kai had with Umbridge went well, as well as to be expected. In had been a Potions class, due to Professor Trelawney taking a sick-day her classes for the day had been merged with other classes.

So there he was with his fellow Slytherin's, stuffed into the Potions classroom with the 5th year Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Umbridge a good amount of time sitting quietly in the corner taking notes, but after awhile she had started questioning Professor Snape, in a rather rude manner is you asked Kai. She'd asked about his failed attempts for the roll as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Doing so she had royally pissed the Potions Master off, Kai was sure at that point Snape was ether going storm out or punch the bitch, thankfully for his career he didn't do ether. As soon as she'd left Professor Snape gave the red-headed boy that sniggered a harsh smack over the head with some papers. Kai remembered the boy from his D.A.D.A. classes; he and his friends seemed to have a problem with keeping out of trouble, from what he remembered, the boy with the glasses had already had plenty of detentions with the Toad already.

Not only had Umbridge ticked off all the staff to some degree, she had also dismissed Professor Trelawney. Not that the red-eyed teen minded, he didn't really enjoy Divinations anyway, but it did seem quit crule to the poor woman.

Kai paid no-mind to Umbridge really, he just spent most of his time studing to keep on-top of homework, O. and getting ready too free Dranzer and her power from his beyblade. He was starting to have bouts about being able to make her a new body, it seemed to advance for his level of magic, so he had started thinking he maybe able to let her at least move from her beyblade to his body so she'll be able to feel through him and be able to talk to him. That really did seem like the best option.

It was mid-winter, he was seated in the library reading when heard some students from Gryffindor, ' _Neville?_ ' he thought that was his name; he hadn't really spent much time with any Gryffindor students. He was talking about a group of fellow student that were going to be teaching defensive spells to all who wants too learn. It was being called 'Dumbledore's Army' and Kai had to admit it seemed like a pretty good idea, seeing as he'd attended Hogwarts for over two months and he still could only do basic defence-spells.

"Hay, Hiwatari. You coming?" Blaise called from the Slytherin common-room. Today was the trip to Hogsmeade, you needed signed permission from a legal guardian to go, but luckily Professor McGonagall had sent the paperwork to Mr. D not long after he had arrived in England, so it was all sorted for him to go. That was lucky in its self seeing as the first meeting for Dumbledore's Army was in Hogsmeade today and he really didn't want to miss-out on the opportunity.

"Hn. Yeah" the bluenette grunted, pulling on his scarf and gloves before heading out the bedroom and down the to common-room. Blaise was the only one waiting for him when he got there, Malfoy and his little group had already left without them. Not that Kai cared, in all honesty they had really started to annoy him with their constant talk of how brilliant Umbridge was being. It was kinda pathetic how low they went just because they hated the Gryffindor's.

"We going?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at the other boy as he headed out the portal.

"Yeah, but only to show you around, then your on your own" Blaise frowned, following behind him "I got things to do."

That's what he liked about Blaise, he was nether here nor there, he didn't really care about the whole Slytherin VS Gryffindor thing or Voldemort. All Blaise cared about was here and now. Kai really had to respect that about him. It also made it easier to talk to him.

Hogsmeade was nice, kinda like a Christmas card, the place was filled with cottages and the whole place was covered in a thick layer of fresh snow. Not that Kai really liked the cold, it went against his natural fire element, plus the snow got everywhere, including down his top giving him back-freeze. But by the time Blaise had shown Kai around the village, the meeting was just about to get started. When he had arrived at the Hog's Head he decided it was better to listened from the back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and wait for what they had to say.

He recognised a couple of the others at the meeting, most of them were from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, he seemed to be the only Slytherin present, but that wasn't any surprise.

"Er," the girl named Granger started the meeting nervously "Well- er- hi. Well, you know why you're here. Well,…Harry had an idea- I mean"

Rolling his eyes at the childish behaviour, the bluenette shifted further into the shadows so not to get noticed, waiting for the meeting to _properly_ begin.

"Because Lord Voldemort is back." okay, that got his attention. Since his dream Kai had kept his eyes and ears open for information on his father. From what he'd heard about Tom Riddle wasn't good at all, but if his loving mother cared for him, then there was obviously something worth caring about.

"well… that's the plan, anyway" Granger said "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" a blond Hufflepuff interrupted in a rather aggressive tone of voice.

"I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you wont believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." Potter stated in a firm voice, Kai smirk at the way he held his ground against the other students, at least someone had a back-bone.

"All Dumbledore told us was that You-Know-Who was back, killed Cedric Diggory and that you brought his body back-"

"If all you came here for is details on what happened, you might as well clear-out" Potter growled.

Once the meeting finally ended Kai quickly walked up to Granger and signed the sheet, receiving a couple unnerved looks at he left silently afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14

 

The week after the meeting at the Hog's Head went well, Kai could even say he made a friend.

After showing his face at the meeting, Hermione Granger saw it necessary to get to know him. That was probably why every time they were in the library at the same time she always seeked him out and sat with him. She never really spoke to him other then a short greeting before sitting with him. It had eventually become a habit, By the end of the week, he had started seeking her out, always looking for his bushy-haired study-partner as soon as he entered the library.

This 'Friendship' made it easier while taking-part in the group-meetings, seeing as his Slytherin uniform pointed him out as an outcast; no questions asked. That's exactly what happened at the first meeting, it was around 8 at night when he met up with the rest of the group, Hermione had come to get him and said they had found a place to have their meetings without getting court by Flinch. The rest of the 'Army' were walking nervously in front of the bluenette as they made their way up to the seventh floor; nervous of the idea of getting court and because of the cold Slytherin following them.

Once they arrived at the secret meeting place they decided that Potter should be their leader before starting. The first spell Potter subjected they started with was _Expelliarmus_.

Kai was paired off with a short, red-haired girl that he suspected was a relative of the Weasley boy from his year and the older twins across the room. "Hay." she nodded, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she looked up at him "I'm Ginny"

"Kai." he nodded, tacking a defensive stance "Would you like to go first?"

"Um- yeah." she smiled, tacking the same stance before beginning.

Once they had both performed the spell a couple of times without messing up Kai decided that a short brake was in order. Walking around the room, watched silently as the others practiced, stopping when he came to the Longbottom guy Malfoy always made fun of.

Neville seemed to be having trouble, he tried it again and again, but his wand went flying back out of his hand and everone had to duke quickly so they didn't get hit in the head, Kai included.

"I'm hopeless" Neville sulked.

"Your just flicking your wand back to much, try like this" Harry suggested and demonstrated the spell with a smooth flick of his wand coursing the dummies wand shot out of its hand. Neville copied the action, everyone flinched; ready to dodge, but the wand didn't fly out of his hand, but the dummies. Nodding, Kai smiled very slightly at how well Potter was actually a good teacher; maybe he _could_ learn something worth wild in this group.

It was a week after their first meeting when Kai realised something; he was slacking on his training. The very thought shocked and disturbed him, he had never in all his life skipped his 3 hour blade training, but with all that had been going on recently with class's, defence meetings, homework and his own personal research it wasn't a that unbelievable. With this knowledge Kai got himself up an extra hour early the next morning and went for a long jog around the castle grounds and did some strength exercises before heading off to his classes for that day.

Later that day in Defence Against the Dark Art's Umbridge had them copying a page out the textbook again. Luckily Potter didn't loose his cool, which had Malfoy sulking the entire lesson.

"Stupid, good for nothing…" he grumbled under his breath as he scribbled the text off the book into his personal, leather bound note book. Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blonds childishness, he had even chosen not to sit next to the brat today and Kai could still hear his whining.

Looking across the room Kai saw Hermione was boredly jotting down the information that she probably already knew. Glancing up, she sent him a small smile which Kai responded to with a slight nod. In the last DA meeting Granger had handed out fake Galleons out to everyone and told them they were charmed to show the date of their next meeting, this way no one would overhear something they shouldn't. Kai had to admit it was a good idea and he regularly checked it seeing as he hated to miss anything important.

At the end of the lesson Kai was just leaving when he noticed Malfoy giving him a unusual look as he passed. _'Shit, he must of noticed me looking at Granger-san'_ he thought, hurrying out of the classroom _'I'm going to have to keep an eye on him'_.

Weeks later the DA had already learned many useful spells such as ' _Stupefy_ ' which stuns ones enemies. They had learned many others, but Kai really couldn't really be bothered to recount them all. The DA lesson they had just completed was to deflect Dementers, Kai had honestly had problems with coming up with a strong happy memory to make the spell work, but in the end he had managed to make it work using a very old memory of his mother.

The plan was for the DA to stop the lessons over Christmas break so no one missed a thing, plus, their leader/teacher was leaving for the holidays. When the last lesson before Christmas ended Kai walked up to Potter, Granger and Weasley-chan's older brother "Hay, thanks this has been fun" Kai nodded making Harry look up at him.

"Your welcome…um, sorry, I don't think I know your name" Harry smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Are you in Slytherin?" Harry asked shocked that he never noticed him before.

Before Kai could answer Hermione jumped in "He's Kai Hiwatari, we're study-partners and yes he's in Slytherin." she explained, flashing Kai a smile before turning a disapproving frown on Harry "Don't you remember him? He was the guy who got to choose which house he was placed in." Hermione said rolling her eyes "Honestly!"

"What? Him?" Ron yelled looking at Kai "Hay, why did you choose Slytherin?"

Kai just blinked at him with a blank face "I'm not good with people" he stated like that explained everything. Noticing the look on Ron's face he decided to elaborated further "From what I new nether were the Slytherin's."

"Kai, don't I know you from somewhere? other then school, I mean." Harry asks, raising an eyebrow as he looked the bluenette over.

Hermione gave Harry a shocked look "Harry, don't you even have a T.V? He's the leader of the worlds best Beyblade team! The BladeBreakers!" she raised her voice in frustration.

Realising who Hermione was on about, Harry turned his gaze back to Kai as he nodded his head before he realised that Cho was about to leave, "Sorry, got to go" he waved, turning around and rushing after his crush.

Before he left the room he heard "What's Beyblade?" form Ron.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Once everyone had been released for winter break, Kai headed straight to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping, seeing as he'd been away for months and he knew that the more childish of his team would be expecting a present. He'd gotten Max a 'magic pitcher plate's; it was one of those plates that you hang on the wall which had pitchers on. But this one was magic so the pitcher of the kitten moved and meowed, Kai thought it was cute and knew Max loved cute things. Not that Kai would admit how cute it was.

He brought Daichi 10 boxes of 'chocolate frogs', Kai really couldn't wait to see his face when the frogs tries to hop away.

Tyson was getting five boxes of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans'.

Hilary was getting a potion Kai thought she would like called 'Calming Draft', it relieves stress and induces the drinker to be calm, he believed she was needing it after months of trying to get Tyson to train.

He was getting Kenny some books he might like, 'The History of Magic' by 'Bathilda Bagshot' and 'Hogwarts, a History'.

Rei was going to get some 'Sleekeazy's hair potion', that makes hair easy to be styled, Kai didn't know how her normally tamed that amount of hair so he hope the potion helped, he was also getting Rei some 'Felix Felicis', an expensive luck potion.

After Kai was done shopping, he collected his stuff that he'd left in his room at The Leaky Cauldron and walked out onto the muggle street and flagged a passing taxi. Once putting his suitcase in the trunk and put his carry-on bag with Chibi, who was in his carry cage, on the back seat before getting in the taxi himself.

"Airport please" he told the driver who nodded back at him through the small window of the cab before starting the engine.

Once at the airport the driver helped Kai with his luggage, "That'll be £74, mate". Nodding, Kai pulled out his wallet and handed the driver a £100 note.

"Keep the change" He stated grabbing his luggage and went to get on the plain, not paying attention to the cheery smile the taxi driver had flashed him.

Luckily for Kai, because he'd booked a first-class ticket they'd ushered him onto the plain as soon as he'd checked in. As soon as he sat down in his seat he pulled 'The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection' by 'Quentin Trimble' from his carry-on bag as a way to distract himself so he didn't worry about Chibi, who was currently with the luggage. Even getting clearance to get Chibi out of the country was hard enough, but thanks to the influence and power behind the Hiwatari name, he didn't have to leave his little kit behind. Another reason he picked the book was that he also wanted to know about Dark Magic after finding out who his father was

But you cant really blame him, after the dream/memory, he now knew Voldemort could find him at anytime, especially with him not changed his name. But the thing that freaked him out the most was that he didn't mind the idea of Voldemort being his Father, just the fact that he had a father made him gleeful.

Once the plain landed it was 3:30am and everyone who coming off the plain was half asleep, well everyone but Kai who was just trying to hurry off the plain to check on Chibi. After Kai retrieved all his belongings ( _Chibi looked green after getting off the plain_ )he had to take a taxi to Tyson's house/dojo where the BladeBreakers stayed when there wasn't any tournaments or autograph signings to do.

This year they were staying together for Christmas to see Kai, as it is the only time they get to see him over then summer break, Kai thought it would be nice to have Christmas with the team instead of just ignoring the holiday altogether like normal.

It was three days to Christmas, 3:45am and Kai was going to be in a cold taxi for an hour, that didn't make him happy, well not much could make him happy, but also not much can make him anything over then indifferent.

Kai also never liked travailing by anything on the road or air and he didn't even like trains or boats ever, he just had to sometimes, I mean he couldn't just walk to one end of the country to the over and he couldn't walk to different countries ever.

It was 4:45 when Kai finnally arrived at Tyson's home. After getting everything out of the taxi and paying the driver, the bluenette walked up to the front door. Grabbing the doorknob he ground in irritation upon finding it locked, pulled out his wand, Kai pointed it at the metal lock.

" _Alohomora_ " he whispered lowly, as not to wake the whole neighbourhood and the door unlocked its self. Kai smirked knowing it was against the law for him to do magic outside of school, but who would really find-out? Especially with him being all the way in Japan?

He opened the door and stepped in quietly trying not to wake anyone up…yet. He placed his things in the living room, let Chibi out of his cage, who was very happy for it and out into the back garden to do his business. Afterwards, Kai walked into the small kitchen on silent feet, heading for the fridge. Being in such a good mood at being back home, he decided to make everyone breakfast.

After setting out jars of jam and only setting five plates on the short legged table in the dinning room knowing Kenny and Hilary wouldn't be here until later, Kai went about preparing a mountain of waffles _(he hade to, its breakfast for Tyson and Daichi)_ and placed them in the middle of the table. It wasn't very often Kai made anything other then microwave meals so he was very pleased at how they turned out _(not burnt)_.

Turning was from the table with a proud smile, Kai bumped into something solid causing him to stumble back a couple steps. Looking up Kai saw that he had walked into Tyson's Grandpa.

"Oh! Hi little dude! What you doin' back so early?" Mr. G asked looking down at Kai, a little shocked to see him; they only knew he was coming today not the time.

Kai glanced at his watch then back to Mr. G "I arrived half an hour ago" he stated walking around the old man to the kitchen, but stopped just short of the door before turning his head to look over his shoulder "If you want, I made everyone breakfast. I set a plate out for you" he stated and gave Mr. G a smile before continuing into the kitchen. He left Mr. G standing there with his eyes-wide in shock at the fact that Kai not only made breakfast but **smiled!**

After a minuet he just shrugged his shoulders and went to eat breakfast before Tyson had chance to scoff it all.

Finishing wiping down the counter Kai put the tea-towel in a hamper before heading through the house to the backdoor and into the garden and placed some food and water down outside for Chibi who was currently chasing his own tails. Seeing this, Kai couldn't help but grin; it was funny, he left Chibi outside seeing as he was having fun and so the others didn't see him until he told them about magic( _and proved it_ ).

Walking into the living room, he shrugged off his coat and white scarf he'd left on when he came in and left them on the back of the couch. He smirked as he stepped into the bedroom; there asleep on the futons was Tyson, Daichi, Max and Rei.

Tyson was sprawled out on his back with the covers barely on him, Daichi was also on his back, but with his head at the bottom of the futon, his cover on the over side of the room and he had one foot kicking Tyson's head in his sleep.

Unlike them Max was laying on his side nicely whereas Rei was curled up on his futon like a cat.

Kai's smirk grew wider as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and placed the tip of the wand to his neck. " _Sonorus._ "

"IS THIS THE WELCOME I GET!" he said calmly, not even raising his voice while the spell heightened his voice tremendously before quickly taking his wand away form his neck " _Quietus_ " he whispered; stopping the spell and placed the wand back into his pocket just as fast.

"AHHHHH!" was the first reply after Kai's 'yelling' by the once sleeping Bladers, looking up all 8 eyes widen at the sight of their leader.

"Kai!" Max cheered, pouncing at him knocking Kai like a cat with such position it made Rei proud, the speed of the leap sent them both to the ground as the others jump up from their futons and ran over to him. Rei leaned down and pulled Max off their captain before hugging Kai himself. As soon as reality set-in all of them began asking questions, not even waiting for the answers;

"Kai, when did you get here?" Rei asked, pulling away from the moody teen.

"How was the school?" Max asked excitedly, bouncing on his heals.

"Did you get in any trouble?" Tyson smirked( _that's so him_ ).

"Did you get me anything!" Daichi demanded( _sweat drop_ ).

"GET OFF!" Kai ordered, making the room go deadly silent, he pushing them away before glaring at them, then sighed tiredly "Go eat breakfast that I made for you and then I'll answer all your questions" he stated, pointing to the bedroom door. Nodding they ran out of the bedroom to go eat so Kai would talk to them, without even noticing it was Kai who made them breakfast.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kai sat with his back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for the others to finish eating breakfast. Max finished first and quickly turned to the bluenette with an excited smile "What was the school like?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. Kai opens his crimson eyes and looking up at the cheery blond "Useful" he stated simply before closing his eyes again. Max blinks dumbly and pouted at the lack of an answer.

Rei finished his meal next "When did you arrive?".

Kai didn't even bother to open his eyes this time when answering "4:45am" another quick answer. Rei just sighed in annoyance and took his and Max's plate to the kitchen.

Sighed, Kai seemed to make up his mind on whatever he was thinking about and he stood up when Rei walked back into the dinning area. Kai clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention before sighing again and taking a deep breath "TheschoolIwen'ttoisawizardingschoolandI'vebeenlearningmagic!" he stated so fast they couldn't tell what he had said.

They all just blinked "I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk that fast" Max mumbled, Rei just nodded numbly next to him.

"I don't think I've ever heard Kai talk so much" Tyson muttered whereas Daichi jumped to his feet, startling the rest of the team.

"Did you say the school you went to was a wizarding school and you've been learning magic!?!?" he yelled in utter shock.

Everyone looked at him like he was a freak, that was until they heard "How the hell did you under stand me?" from a bewildered Kai and they turned to him and looked at him like he had two heads.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Daichi yelled.

"Umm…I’m a wizard?" he said nervously and pulled out his wand, holding it up so they could all see.

"Are you joking?" Rei asks.

"No" Kai stated simply. When did he ever joke?

Tyson looked to Daichi and whispered "Do you think Kai hit his head?".

Hearing the whisper, Kai glared a him and pointed his wand at the world champion. " _Densaugeo_ " he said and Tyson’s two front teeth grew three times bigger.

"My Teeth!" Tyson screamed, having trouble talking around his massive teeth. Kai smirked at the reaction while everyone else looked at Tyson’s teeth in shock.

Tyson charged at Kai yelling " _Turn Them Back!_ " looking like he was about to hit Kai.

Thinking fast Kai stepped to the side, pointed his wand at Tyson and yelled " _Stupefy_!" causing the other teen to fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unable to move. Kai sighed in irritation before undoing the teeth spell and turned to look at everyone "Well? Believe me now?"

The only reply he got was numb nodes, knowing that’s all he was going to get; he pointed his wand at Tyson again and said " _Ennervate_ " un-stunning the slow teen. Kai rubbed his eyes tiredly before glaring at his team again "Okay. Now you know, you cant tell anyone! Or the Ministry will wipe your memories and snap my wand!" Kai stated warningly and again only received a node.

"Now then, I want you to meet my pet" he said walking to the back door knowing they all would follow him. Once Kai stepped outside he waiting for the others to catch up.   
When they were all outside in the cold garden, Daichi looked around expectantly "Well? Where is it?!" he asked/yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Kai took a breath "CHIBI!" he yelled loudly…and after a moment a rustle came from one of the many bushes to there left and a small white Fennec fox with three bushy wagging tails, jumped out and ran up to Kai before jumping around his feet. Kai bent down and picked him up before holding him out to the group "This is Chibi, he's a three tailed Fennec fox".

"He's so cute!" Max squealed, running up to hold the little kit, but he quickly pulled his hands away when Chibi tried to bite him and growled viciously. The blond jumped back and hide behind Rei, afraid of being attacked by the little creature.

Kai smirked at the way they all took a step back, away from the fox "He's not a people person" he stated with a hint of humour in his voice and placed Chibi down again.

With the smirk never leaving his lips, Kai walked back into the house with Chibi at his heels. He stopped when he was in the large living room and looked at all the colourful Christmas decorations along the walls and ceiling; there was red and gold tinsel over the bookshelf and green around the TV, there was mistletoe tied in a red ribbon above the doors, a large Christmas tree covered in colorful x-mas lights and tinsel and around window was x-mas lights, it all gave the crimson eyed teen a headache.

" _Oh Kami, I forgot Tyson loves Christmas_ " Kai thought groaning as Daichi, Max and Tyson walked in, Rei had most likely gone to make some tea.

Kai then walked up to his luggage that was on the couch and pulled out the gifts he'd gotten everyone, they were all rapped up in dark-green paper. As soon as Daichi noticed the presents, he ran to them, ready to rip them open before a yell of "stupefy!" caused the wild child to fall to the floor, unable to move an inch. Kai frowned disapprovingly down at the child, wand in hand "You cant have you presents until Christmas!" he yelled before he pointed his wand at the presents "wingardium leviosa" he said and they floated up into the air and then over to the X-mas tree.

Kai then sighed and pointed the wand back down at Daichi " _Ennervate_ ".

Daichi jumped up, a large grin on his chubby face "That was so cool!" he yelled.

"What else can you do?" Tyson asked after he and Max ran up to Kai, staring at his in wonder.

The look coursed Kai shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I can do lots of stuff" he stated before getting an idea and pointed his wand at Tyson with a smirk "Like this!: _Rictusempra_!" he yelled and Tyson fell to the floor laughing hysterically and couldn't stop.

"HAHAHAHA! S-stop! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" he managed to say between laughing, crying desperately.

Kai smirked even more at his handy-work "Fine" he said happily, pulling his wand away.

Tyson slowly stopped laughing and stood-up, still panting, scolding "That -pant- wasn't -pant- funny!" he managed to say.

Kai just smirked at him "Well you thought it was and so did I, but I know something funnier" he said pointing his wand at him again " _Tarantallegra_ " he said quickly.

Rei walked into the living room to see what all the noise was about, but ended up bursting into laughter after seeing Tyson yelling for help and for Kai to stop while tap-dancing uncontrollably.

 


	17. Chapter 17

His first night back, Kenny and Hilary came over and Kai told them about him being a wizard and thanks to a quick demonstration, on a not so will Tyson, they believed him. It was late when the BladeBreakers were all sitting in the living room, watching an old Christmas film which was called 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Tyson, Max and Daichi were cuddled up, sleeping on the floor in front of the television, under a warn blanket while Rei, Hilary and Kenny were sitting on Tyson's large couch with a box of tissues with them. Kai sat, curled up on one of the chairs, finishing some D.A.D.A homework with Chibi, sleeping at his feet.

It was 9:30pm and Kai had just finished his homework when Hilary and Kenny stood up from the coutch, "You two heading off?" Rei asked as he sprawled out across the comfy settee.

"yeah, we've got to get home, its already so late" Kenny explained, looking at the clock above the door "Mom's gonna kill me" he muttered under his breath as he and Hilary headed out, Hilary walking in a zombie-like state due to how tired she was.

Waving them off, Rei pulled himself from the couch and began trying to wake the three sleeping teens on the floor when the phone began to ring, "Kai, could you get that?" Rei asked still trying to drag Daichi to the bedroom by his legs, but was having trouble due to his weight.

Nodding silently, Kai got up and answered the phone;

"Mushi-mushi, Kai Hiwatari here" Kai greeted.

 _"Hi, Kai!"_ an overly cheery voice came booming from the phone.

Sighing, Kai smiled "Tala, how you doing?" he asked.

_"Fine. Rei told me that you were at some school!"_

"Yeah, its pretty cool"

_"That's good, you going back after Christmas?"_

"Yeah, I gotta' catch up with other students"

 _"Yeah well-"_ Tala started but was interrupted by Ian in the background _"Tala! Bryan took my launcher!"_

 _"I only took it because he took my gun!"_ came a deep voice that belonged to Bryan.

 _"Hey, is that Kai? Gimme!"_ Ian's voice came again, demanding the phone.

_"No! Ian get- ahhh!"_

"Hi, Kai! Make Bryan give me my launcher!" Ian whined into the phone.

"Why did he take your launcher?" Kai asked with a heavy sigh, rubbing his tired eyes, all he wanted to do was go to bed; it had been a long day.

 _"Because I took his gun"_ Ian admitted.

"Why'd you take his gun?"

_"…because I wanted to shoot something"_

"What?" Kai asked, interested in what the young blader would want to shoot.

 _"A squirrel"_ Ian stated simply.

"Well, okay they _are_ evil, but give Bryan the phone for a moment" Kai shrugged, leaning against the side-table.

 _"Fine"_ Ian muttered, pouting before tossing Bryan the phone from the tree he was hiding in.

 _"Kai?"_ Bryan's deep voice greeted the bluenette.

"Hi, Bryan. Ian took your gun to shoot a squirrel" Kai explained, hoping to solve the argument.

_"Oh…"_

"Just give him his launcher and he'll give you your gun back" Kai ordered, finding it funny how he still had so much control over his old team.

 _"Fine"_ Bryan grumbled.

"Good. I got to go, say bye to Tala and Ian for me" Kai stated, running a hand through his hair.

_"'Kay, bye"_

"Bye" Kai hung-up the phone and sighed heavily again; normal day for the Demolition Boys, he used to it seeing as he used to sort trouble out all the time when he was on there team.

Kai turns to look at Rei who had only been able to moved Daichi about a foot. Smiling, Kai pulled out his wand and pointed it at Daichi " _Morbilicorpus_ " he muttered and Daichi floated up into the air.

"Thanks" Rai said as Kai walked into the bedroom with Daichi floating in behind him, he placed Daichi on a futon and did the same with Tyson while Rei carried Max in on his back. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Kai smirked at him "Because I thought it was funny watching you try and drag Daichi across the room" he stated as he lifted the covers to his futon and getting under them. Rei scolded at him before laying down on his own futon and curled up like a cat, falling asleep.

Kai laid on his side for a while when he felt something small lay next to him, half opening eyes he saw that it was just Chibi getting comfy so he ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

 

In a old dark Victorian mansion that was so quiet you would never think it was full of people, it was surrounded by a thick dark forest that looked to be mostly dead tree's and plants.

In the old dark mansion, a dirty rat scurried down the dark hallway and into a large cold room was a long, dark red carpet that ran from the door to a large thrown. The floor was dark wood and the windows all had long black drapes that were closed blocking the light from the room. The rat ran up to the thrown where a tall figure sitting, the figure was wearing a long black rob with the hood over its head, covering most of his pale face in shadows.

The old rat transformed into a short, dirty rat-like human with ginger hair just around the side of his head. He was wearing dirty slakes with black suspenders and dirty tucked-in yellowy button-up shirt. He was shacking like a leaf in front of the dark figure.

" _Well, Wormtail?_ " the dark figure hissed, making Wormtail cower slightly. "H-he is the s-son o-of K-Kikyou Hiwatari, M-My Lord" he stuttered in fear. The figure grinned, showing his sharp teeth " _Finally, my son has been found_ ".


	18. Chapter 18

**Rei's POV:**

The morning I awoke after Kai's arrival back from the magic school everyone except Kai were still asleep on their futons, I climbed from my own futon and looked around the chilly room; Kai was no where in sight, maybe he went for his morning jog?

Heading out the bedroom, I walked through Tyson's house and as I passed the back door I heard a noise outside.

I looked through the window I saw Kai Bladeing, a look of utter concentration on his pale face. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was putting a lot of effort it to it, maybe he hadn't bladed since leaving for that magic school and was trying to catch up on his training?

Shacking my head, I step out into the cold morning air and watched the other practice quietly. I still cant believe Kai had been going to a wizard school and could do magic and I mean real magic, not that fake rabbit-out-a-hat magic.

Kai has always been so different from everyone that I have ever met. But to think I'm one of the very few people who can talk to him and when I say 'talk' I mean he talks back! I fell privileged.

He just stands out so much, with his stunning crimson eyes, his delicate pale skin, that beautiful blue hair, his always graceful movements and don't forget his fashion sense; I mean come on, its hot!

After awhile of watching the sweat running down Kai's neck, I feel the need to speak-up, I don't want to stop watching him but I don't want him catching a cold "Kai, you look cold, you should come in and get warmed up" I say in a concerned voice that everyone see's as my 'mothering' tone.

"Hn." he grunts, calling Dranzer back, he looks up at me with a calm look on his face, he's always so calm after training and it's nice not to see him stressed. He walks past me, into the dojo and towards the bathroom; he's probably going to have a shower so he can warm-up and get clean after all that training. So I'm go to get started on making breakfast for the rest of the team.

**End Rei's POV**

* * *

 

 

10 minuets later Kai emerged from the misty bathroom, his lithe body slightly damp and covered with nothing but a towel around his waist ( _drool!_ ). He gave a sigh of relief at being clean; Kai despised everything dirty.

Heading down the hallway and into the bedroom. Tyson, Daichi and Max were still asleep when he entered the warm room, so on silent feet he walked over to his suitcase that was up against the wall, with all his stuff and pulled out some clean clothes.

Kai unwrapped the towel from his waist, letting it fall to the hard floor and started to dry himself off with the towel from around his neck. Once he's body was fully dry, he climbed into a pair of black boxers and started drying his two-toned hair.

 

* * *

**Tyson's POV:**

I don't want to get up yet, but I cant sleep anymore! Why cant I be a cat? They can sleep all day and they only get up to eat! Its not fare! Wait! Maybe Kai can turn me into a cat! But he'd hit me on the head for asking. I sigh silently at that thought. I better get up before Kai comes to wake me.

Turning over, lazily onto my side, I open my eyes sleepily and- Oh, my…

Kai is standing there with nothing but a pair of loose boxers on, they barley staying on his slender frame; his body's so girly like! I never expected that.

When I say that he looks girly, I mean he's so slim, lithe, with beautifully fair skin and he had hips! And when I say hips I mean hips that shouldn't be on a guy, even though they really suit him.

He was drying his hair, that I just noticed had grown since the last time I saw him; the last time I sough him it was just at the bottom of his neck now it was at his shoulder blades. It might just be because its wet, but it was still nice ether way.

The bluenette had his eyes closed making his long eyelashes graced his pale cheeks and his pale lips were parted slightly as he breathed silently. The deep-blue face-paint wasn't on his cheeks and without it he look so much younger.

Once he'd finished drying his hair, his wide eyes open slowly and his crimson orbs turned to me, a faint shade of pink came upon his cheeks when he noticed I was staring at him. "Tyson, you've got drool on your face from when you were asleep" he informs me, looking away; the blush still present on his pale face.

"Huh?" I jump, my hand flying to my to my mouth. Drool? I wasn't drooling when I woke up!…Oh! I get it!

**End Tyson's POV**

* * *

 

 

Kai slipped on his black tank top that he use to always wear before pulling on some dark blue jeans that were a bit tight, he walked back to his suitcase pulled out one of his magic books and walked out the room without a second glance at his drooling team-mate.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

It was Christmas Eve and everyone staying in the Granger dojo were 'extremely' busy. Mr. G was watching a old Christmas movie, Daichi was trying to sneak a peak at his presents while Max was keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't. Tyson, Rei and Kai were all in the kitchen; Tyson was standing next to the wall watching as Kai and Rei baked Christmas cookies.

* * *

 

**Tyson's POV:**

I stand here boredly as I watch Rei and Kai are cutting shapes out of the cookie dough; I cant believe Kai can bake or he is wearing a frilly apron! I wish I had a camera! Him standing there in a frilly white apron, his long hair tied up in a loose ponytail, cooking with a small smile on his face! He looked like a cute little housewife!

I smile at the thought and best of all he's making cookies!

Too bad they wont let me help.

* * *

 

**Rei's POV:**

I cant stop the large grin on my face and its all because I'm baking; I love cooking! And even better, I'm baking with Kai! And he's so good at it!

I think that he like's baking too; he has a calm smile on his face and it's so adorable! I also love his hair pulled up like that! I just want to hug him!

Bad Rei! Bad thoughts!

He must of noticed me looking because he turns to me and smiles wider "I'm done" he said cutely; I cant stop as a big goofy grin pulls at my face! I know that look stupid …and I that I'm acting like _Tyson, ewwww!_

"Okay, lets get them into the oven!" I tell him and _the goofy grin's still there!_

We put the cookie dough onto the baking-trays and place them into the oven.

"Is the other batch done?" he asks, leaning down to look in the oven as I open it again and look at the other tray.

"Yeah, I think so" I smile, seeing that the cookies were a light gold-colour before putting on an oven-glove and taking the finished batch out.

Kai smiled slightly, looking at the batch of cookies "They look good, after they cool-down we'll decorate them" he said, washing his hands in the sink and grabbing a sponge to wipe down the side which was covered in flower.

I've never seen him like this; he looks so happy. He's most likely never celebrated Christmas before; living in the abbey until he was 13, he probably didn't know how to celebrate Christmas.

* * *

 

**Kai's POV:**

This was fun; I don't get to do much baking, luckily I didn't do anything wrong and make a fool of myself in front of Rei and Tyson, not that Tyson would know the difference. He'd been waiting for the cookies to be ready since Rei suggested we bake them earlier.

Once we'd finished cleaning the kitchen and decorated the cookies, we put them neatly on a plate and walked out of the kitchen, standing in-between Rei and Tyson, we stopped at the living room door when Max stood in front of us with his arms out and a grin on his face "Look up!" he stated in a sing-song voice.

We all looked up and gasped simultaneously, **Mistletoe!** oh Kami, I'm turning red… wait, there's three of us and I'm in the middle! _shit!_

* * *

 

**Rei & Tyson's POV**

YES! THANK YOU KAMI!

* * *

 

**Normal POV:**

Rei smiled softly, turned Kai head and kissed him sweetly. Pulling away, Rei and Kai faces turned red and Tyson's eyes narrowed at the sight, he griped Kai's chin and turned his head to him and placed his lips on Kai's firmly. After he pulled away he saw Kai turn darker red just like his eyes, the blush went from his head to his toes.

"I-I'll p-put these o-on t-the table" Kai stuttered walking to the table with his head down still red, trying to regain his composure.

Rei and Tyson sent a hard glare at each other; Rei then rolled his eyes and headed over to sit on the couch with Tyson's Grandpa while Tyson, Daichi and Max went straight for the cookies.

Shacking his head at his childish team-mates, Kai went and sat next to Rei and Mr. G. Finding the movie un-interesting, he turned to look at Rei "Did you put the turkey out to defrost, Rei?" he asked, his cheeks still a little pink from the kiss.

Rei turned to him with a soft smile "Yeah, don't worry" he said before he went back to watching the movie.

About 10:00pm Kai stood up, stretched tiredly and turned to the other Bladers "Okay you lot, lets get to bed" he sighed and walked out the living room and to bed, the others nodded, hurrying after him, leaving Mr. G to do his own thing in the living room.

Kai quickly got changed into his night clothes ( _same as first chapter_ )and laid down on his futon, pulling the covers over his thin body while the others followed his example and climbed into there futons.

* * *

 

**Kai's dream:**

_A three year old Kai played in his big back garden when his mother (Kikyou) walked out the backdoor in a light blue dress ,holding two small baskets, she laughed when she saw her son jumping up and down trying to catch butterflies. Once he court it his mother walked over to him and un-cups his hands letting it go, smiling at him "You shouldn't do that to something so free" she said and held his hand. Kai just nodded silently._

_"Come on then" she said pulling him along by his hand through the back gate._

_Kikyou sighed "I love the countryside, don't you?" she asked Kai, making him look up at her in confusion. "Oh! Sorry little bird I forgot you've always lived here" she laughed quietly at her mistake. Once they got to the strawberry bushes she handed Kai one of the baskets "Lets collect some strawberries"_

_"YAY! Strawberries!" little Kai cheered with a goofy grin, running towards the Bushes. Kikyou laughed at his behaviour and walked after him calmly._

_Later, after filling there baskets, they started walking back home hand in hand. Kai looked up at his mother "Mama what's daddy like?" he asked, his father was always one of his favourite subjects to talk about with his mother; because it always made her happy. Kikyou looked down at him and saw him giving her puppy-eyes, she couldn't help giving in to his plea._

_"He's a very powerful and proud man. He always was incredibly smart and cunning, he's a very hansom man" she said with a dreamy smile on her face and spacey look in her eyes._

_Kai blinked innocently up at her "Mama, where is daddy?" he asked snapping her out of her thought._

_Looking down at her baby, she flashed him a sad smile "He's in a place called England" she told him simply._

_Kai frowned at the short answer "But why are we not with him?" he asked her, hoping for more information._

_Kikyou sighed tiredly, keeping her gaze ahead of them "He sent us away to keep us safe and will come for us eventually" she told him._

_Kai grinned up at her "Sometime day?" he asked excited._

_Kikyou smiled sadly down at him and ruffled his hair blue and salt hair "I hope so, then he can see how big and strong you've gotten!" she told him as they entered there back garden._

**End Kai's dream.**


	20. Chapter 20

 

It was early 5:30am when Daichi and Tyson woke everyone up; dragging them to the living room, the sky was still dark and even the birds weren't awake yet. The still half asleep bladers, including Kai who had wanted to have a lay-in that morning, were forced to sitting on the floor in a semi-circle around the Christmas tree.

"Shouldn't we wake your grandpa up, Tyson?" Max yawned cutely, rubbing the sleep from his baby blue eyes.

"Nah! Grandpa likes to sleep late on Christmas" Tyson grinned, waving a hand in the blonds direction.

"That's exactly what I wanted to do" Kai muttered grumpily as Daichi grabbed his presents and began to rip them open.

It seemed that everyone had thought the same thing while shopping for him, seeing as they had all gotten the red-head sweets and candies. When he came to Kai's present he opened the box he pulled out one of the smaller candy boxes and looked at it curiously "What are these? I've never seen sweets like this before" he said and looked up at Kai who was leaning against the Neko-jin tiredly tying to stay awake.

Kai blinked and smirked over at him "Their wizard candy; all the presents off me are from wizard shops" he stated coursing Daichi to beamed happily and opened one of the packets before jumping back with a scream when a chocolate frog jumped out and started hopping away.

Everyone were shocked…well not Kai; he was sniggering quietly before smirking at the wild-child "Better hurry, it'll get away if you just stand there" he explained before Daichi went running after it, an excited grin on his chubby face.

Nodding at the approval of his first gift, Kai turned his gaze over at Max "Okay Max, it's your turn."

The blond simply nodded numbly and started opening his presents, he got a science book about Beyblades from Rei, a monster film off Tyson and Daichi, he opened them happily, but when he got to Kai's gift he opened it carefully, unsure what he would find in the box. Once he unwrapped and opened the box he couldn't stop the squeal of delight in his throat "AWWWWWW! It's so cute!", he smiled and held it up to show the others; they all went wide-eyed and gasped when pitcher-plate of a cat moved and meowed.

Kai sighed as they turned to him for answers "All pitchers and paintings are able to move like that" he explained simply, sitting up properly as they nodded; showing they understood.

When Rei opened his gifted off Kai he had no idea what they were "Um…Kai what **are** these?" he asked holding up two funny shaped bottles with some sort of liquid it them. Kai pointed to the one with _'Sleekeazy's hair potion'_ written on it "To put it simply. their magic potions; this one makes hair easy to be styled" he explained before pointing the other one that said _'Felix Felicis'_ " -and this one is a luck potion; it gives you good luck, so if you take some before a blading patch you'll win" he said but then frowned "but don't drink too much it can be deadly in large amounts and _don't_ use it when battling because I want **skill** on this team, not luck and if you do use; it I'll turn you into a ferret" Kai warned him with a deadly glare.

Rei gulped nervously and nodded "I w-wont drink to much at once and wont use it when blading!" he yelped, trying desperately to get Kai to stop glaring at him.

When Kai opened his gifts, he received a couple Russian books of Rei, "Um.. I don't know what there about because I cant speak Russian, but I hope you like them" Rei explained with a nervous smile "But the store owner said they are very popular!". Kai faked a smile, not wanting to hurt Rei's feelings because he had brought him romance novels, GAY romance novels. Embracing to say the least.

He got some nice clothes off Max, he did like them, they were his type of clothes; all dark colours with interesting deigns on them and he also got a gorgeous charm bracelet with his name on, from Tyson!

Kai turned to Tyson eyes wide, Tyson looked away in embracement, a small blush on his cheeks. Kai smiled shyly at the gift "Thank you, Tyson" he said softly while putting the bracelet on his right wrist. He really was grateful, Tyson had obviously put a lot of thought into the present.

Tyson smirked over at Rei as Kai finished clipping the bracelet on, Rei glared at the smirking teen when Max noticed and smiled knowingly at the others.

Tyson, seeing his chance, leaned over and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder "Your welcome, Kai" he whispered lowly before sitting back in his original seat.

Kai blushed deeply and looked down; trying to hid the coloured cheeks, still feeling Tyson's hot breath on his ear.

Rei, noticing the blush, gave a beep growl "Tyson, just open your gifts" he snarled.

Tyson put up his hands in a sign of surrender and grinned like an idiot "Okay, okay!" he chuckled and started opening his presents. He got a video-game of Max and Daichi, a horror film of Rei and when he got to Kai's he opened it with great anticipation.

Pulling one of the pubs from the box, he looked at the packet and read out what was written on it "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" he asked.

Kai smirked "Sweets" he said simply before turning his attention back to playing with his bracelet.

"Oh…wait are these magic too?" he asked and Kai glanced up at him again.

"Yes. Like it says; their literally every flavour" he stated and went back to playing with the bracelet, smiling.

Tyson opened the packet and took out a jelly bean and was about to eat it when Kai spoke up again, with a smirk "Watch out for the snot flavoured ones".

Shocked, Tyson turned his head to stare at Kai wide-eyed "Snot flavour?" he asks.

Kai shrugged, evil smirk still in place "The man selling them said to watch-out for them; after all they are _Every_ flavour"

Tyson sighed sadly "Always a catch" he muttered putting the beans down, at that moment Daichi ran back into the room holding the chocolate frog.

"Got it!" he yelled holding it up making everyone sweat-drop.

* * *

 

After breakfast Kenny and Hilary came over to swap presents.

"Hay Guys!" Hilary grinned behind her pink scarf as they entered the living room, Kenny bringing up the rear.

"Hi, Hil'. Sup' Kenny" Tyson waved from his place in front of the play-station; playing on his new games.

"We cant stay long" Hilary smiled, throwing an arm over Kenny's shoulders "Our families are having Christmas together"

"Oh? Why's that?" Kai asked from his place near the window.

Blushing, Kenny stuttered like mad while Hilary grinned happily. Taking pity on the short genius, Rei stepped in "While you where at school Hilary asked Kenny out".

"She.. asked him?" Kai blinked, blankly staring at the couple.

"Well, he wasn't going to do it!" Hilary smirked at the still stuttering brunette. "Anyway, presents!"

Kai was pleased by the reactions Kenny and Hilary gave his gifts; Kenny was very interested in his books Kai had given him, he didn't even pull his nose from them when they left and Hilary was grateful for the potion she had gotten, even going as fare as to kiss Kai's cheek before leaving, as a thank you.

Later they were all lounging around while Mr. G prepared dinner and Kai talked to Rei about his time at Hogwarts. Not long into the conversation they heard a yell from the bedroom; "Ahhhhhh! Let go, let go!".

Running into the bedroom, Rei and Kai saw Daichi crying and yelling while shacking his leg up and down rapidly, on the end of his leg was Chibi; his little teeth sunk deep into the flesh, holding on for all he was worth. Gasping at the sight, Ka ran up to daichi and punched him squire in the face; knocking him out.

Bending down, the bluenette scooped the little fox into his arms "Are you okay Chibi?" he asked concerned.

Rei stood there watching the whole scene in disbelief and sweat-dropped ' _Kai needs to sort out his priorities, but who cares; its cute to see him so protective_ ' he thought smiling.

Walking past the window, Kai stopped seeing the snow falling softly. He stared blankly for a moment before putting Chibi down and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out a black hoody, his white scarf and crimson gloves. "Rei do you want to go out with me?" Kai asked pulling the hoody on.

"G-go out with you!" Rei asks stuttering in shock.

Turning to him pulling on the gloves, Kai glanced up at him confused by his reaction "Yeah. Its snowing; do you want to go outside with me?" he asked again.

Rei blushed, embarrassed that he thought Kai was asking him out on a date "O-oh, yeah. Lets go play in the snow!" he said nervously.

Kai clipped a lead on Chibi and looked up at Rei "Go put something warm on" he ordered causing Rei to jump and ran to his bag and pulled out a white, long sleeved jumper that looked like the normal Chinese top he wears and some dark blue gloves, pulls them on before running after to Kai as he walks out the room.

"Going for a walk, OH! And Daichi's unconscious" Kai calls as they walk past the living room and heads out the dojo.

Rei and Kai walked down the cold, snowy street in silence. Kai rapped his arms around himself shivering slightly, trying not to show it. Noticing this, Rei put an arm around Kai and pulled him closer. Startled by the sudden move, Kai glared up at the taller male "Rei?" he asks.

Looking down at Kai, the Neko-jin smiled nervously "You were cold weren't you?" he asks and Kai nods, softening his gaze.

They walked for a couple seconds in a comfortable silence when they heard someone yell at them from behind "Hey guys! Can I come with you?", turning their heads, they saw Tyson running up to them, arm in the air; waving.

Rei snarled in annoyance ' _Damn-it! He came to stop me making a move on Kai!_ ' he thought pulling the bluenette closer to his side.

Tyson was running up to them when he saw Rei's arm around Kai ' _Shit! He's started making his move on_ _ **my**_ _Kai!_ '.

Once Tyson caught up to them he was panting a slightly, Kai broke away from Rei and stood in front of Tyson "Are you alright, Tyson?" he asked looking up at the world chap'. It annoyed the captain to see that Tyson had obviously been skipping his physical-train since he was gone.

Tyson nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" he said with a goofy smile, he grabbed Kai's hand and started walking. Rei glared at him and caught up with them, grabbing kai's left hand that had the lead in and walked along side them.

It was about half an hour later that Kai saw Chibi shiver all over "I think we should go back; Chibi's obviously cold" he said bending down picking chibi up and put him inside his hoodie so just chibi's head was popping out the neck of the hoodie.

* * *

 

After dinner everyone all decided to wear their night clothes while staying up to play bored-games and generally slob around together. Rei was currently chatting with Max about cooking, Tyson and Daichi were playing on Tyson's new video-games and Kai was reading one of the books Rei had gotten him with a small blush on his cheeks.

The clock struck 11:00pm, startling Kai from his book and climbed to his feet and headed towards the bed room. "I'm going bed. Rei, make sure they don't stay up late" he ordered over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

* * *

 

 

Kai's nightmare:

_Four year old Kai sat silently on a chair next to a large bed where his mother lay. She had been sick for months now and her health had gotten really bad the last couple weeks, she couldn't even sit up now and she had trouble talking._

_She was dieing, even at his young age Kai knew this. The doctor gave her a couple days at the most._

_In the hard chair Kai was leaning over the bed, holding his mothers hand crying silently. "Don't cry, little bird" she told him with a weak smile._

_Looking up at her tears still fell from his crimson eyes "H-how can I not cry! Your dieing! When you leave me I'll be on my own!" he cried out._

_She gave him another sad smile "You wont be on your own; you'll live with your grandfather" she told him._

_"Grandfather?" he asked wiping away his tears with his sleeve._

_Kikyou nodded in reassurance "Yes, you'll live with him until you father comes for you" she explained coursing little Kai to look down sadly._

_"Daddy…" he whimpered. Why wasn't he here? Mama was dying and they needed him!_

_Smiling she grabbed Kai's chin and tilted his head up to look at her "My little bird, don't cry once I'm gone, just know I love you and always will" she said and pulled her hand away "Now go to bed; its late" she told him and he left the room to go to bed._

\----

_It was morning when Kai walked down the hallway too his mothers room holding a tray of food, once he stepped into the room the tray dropped to the floor "MAMA!" the four year old screamed at the sight of his mother laying on the bed, her lips were light blue, her skin was white as snow and the only colour on her face was a fin line of dried blood coming from the side of her mouth._

End Kai's nightmare

* * *

 

 

**Tyson's POV:**

I lay in bed unable to sleep; I couldn't help thinking about how Rei had his arm around Kai when they were walking. Why would Kai allow that? He hated people touching him!

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I hear the sound muttering; Kai was talking in his sleep ".. _Mama_ " he whimpered, I look over at him in shock and see tears falling down his sleeping face.

I cant help myself; his shivering and crying in his sleep, and I knew I had to comfort him in some way. I drag his futon closer to mine and pull him into my chest, holding him tightly. After awhile when he doesn't calmdown I lower my lips to his ear "Shhh, its okay Kai; I'm here" I whisper to him to calm him down, stroking his hair.

He responds to me touches and voice; and stops whimpering and shivering, but I don't stop my hands movement. I feel like screaming in happiness when he snuggles into my chest…wait is he purring? So CUTE! I snuggle my face into his soft, salt hair and close my eyes, ready to sleep happily where I lay.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Kai's POV:**

As I slowly woke all I felt was the comfortable warmth of my futon and blanket surrounding me. Due to that I really don't want to get up and into the cold air of the bedroom, but deciding that I'm not a whiner like Tyson so guess I'll get up.

Groaning quietly when the cool air hit my bare arms as I stretch them above my head; out of my cocoon of blankets. I slowly open my tired eyes and all I could was…blue? Blinking rapidly, I looked more carefully and noticed it was blue fabric, I pull back my head slightly back too look up and saw…. TYSON? The idiot had me pulled up against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist!

At this realisation I could actually feel my face turn a deep shade of red, whether it was out of anger or embarrassment I have no idea. Looking up I stared at his sleeping face, to tell the truth I'm not really surprised that my movement didn't wake him; he always did sleep like a brick.

Rolling my eyes at his drooling face, I try to slip from between his arms but at that moment he just tightens his hold on me. That's when I notice where his hand has moved to in that movement; He's Touching My Butt!

I yelp in surprise, my eyes widen as him squeezes the cheek. The Pervert! I pull back my arm, ready to slug him when a thought occurred. Tyson's a pervert in his sleep? …that's just weird.

I lower my arm, after all, its not really fare to punch the idiot while he's sleeping. I renew my attempt at escape but the big oaf refused to loosen his hold.

"Mmmm~ Kai…" Tyson muttered quietly, rubbing his face deeper into my salt-coloured hair.

Rolling my eyes I settle myself back in his arms with a tired sigh; it really wasn't worth it.

Tyson suddenly hugs me tighter making my face press up into his chest, he smells like vanilla I realise. The buffoon must use scented soap or something. Rolling my eyes once again, I've worn myself down after my struggle so with a dejected sigh I snuggle up in his chest and close my eyes, I might as well get some more sleep if I'm not going to be able to get up.

* * *

 

**Normal POV:**

Rei woke up not long after 8:00am; sitting up and stretched in a cat-like manner "Man, what time is it?" he groaned in a groggy voice as he glanced at the clock, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His eyes widened considerably when he saw Tyson holding Kai and burst of rage went straight through him. ' _how…-How dear he!'_ he thought as he shot up from his futon and stomped over to the two. The pupils of his yellow cat eyes were slitted, his fangs were showing and his hands curled into tight fists.

Swooping down he grabbed one of Tyson's wrists that was wrapped around Kai's slim waist and yanked him away from the smaller teen, waking him in the process while Kai grunted in his sleep and rolled over; falling deeper into his slumber.

Tyson's eyes snapped open at the violet yank "Hay Rei, what ar-!" he began, startled but was cut off by a hand slamming around his mouth.

Rei proceeded to drag the struggling teen out into the hallway before letting go of him once the bed room door was closed and he knew Kai was still asleep.

Turning back to the ticked off looking champion Rei scolded; equally pissed "What the hell, Rei!" Tyson yelled angrily "What the hell do you think you were doing?".

Rei snarled, flashing his sharp fangs "What the hell was _ **I**_ doing? What the _**fuck**_ were _**you**_ doing holding Kai like that?" he hissed at him in a low voice.

Tyson eyes became wide "Ohhh" he smirked; understanding why Rei was so mad "Your jealous" he stated, smirk growing wider.

Rei started growling and narrowed his eyes at the bluenette " _What did you say?_ " he asked in a snarling, ferial voice.

Tyson's smirk became so wide it almost covered his entire face "Your not denying it" he said crossing his arms smugly.

That was all Rei could take of the others cocky attitude and he jumped Tyson, punching him square in the face.

* * *

 

**Back in the bedroom:**

The cold was the first thing Kai felt as he awoke, he opened his eyes too see that Tyson was no longer there and his blanket was pulled from his body. Annoyed a the others disregard for his comfort Kai grunted and sat-up before looked around the small bedroom and noticed that Rei wasn't there ether.

Standing up with a graceful stretch Kai bent down to make his bed when he heard angry yelling outside the bedroom door. Confused, he dropped his blanket before slowly walked to the door and put his ear up against it. "- _like that?_ " he heard.

' _Is that Rei?_ ' he wondered before going back to listening.

" _Ohhh_ " he heard the person reply " _Your jealous_ ".

Kai blinked ' _Tyson? What's going on? Rei and Tyson's fighting? Why? Why would Rei be jealous of Tyson?_ ' he wondered once again in confusion before he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a loud ' **Thud**!' and more yelling ' _Shit! what's going on?_ ' he thought as he wrenched the slid door open and saw Rei and Tyson fist fighting on the wooden floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" he yelled in shock and annoyance.

Rei and Tyson froze mid swing and looked up to see their captain looking down at them with a murderous look on his face, he was shooting them the worst death glare you they saw, his fist were shacking with anger and his teeth were gritted.

Blinking rapidly, Tyson and Rei scrabbled to their feel quickly and started gabbering uncontrollably; trying to come up with an excuse. "Shut-Up!" Kai ordered making them snap their mouths shut simultaneously.

Kai took a couple deep breathes trying to calm himself down. What the hell was wrong with these morons! He wondered before looked at them and sighed tiredly when he noticed they were both bleeding. "Go wait in the living room, I'll be there in a minuet" he said walking to the bathroom. "And no fighting!" he called over his shoulder, just to remind them.

Tyson and Rei walked too the living room still glaring at each other as they sat on opposite sides of the couch waiting for Kai to come back and kill them in some very painful way.

When Kai came back he was holding a first aide box, he went and sat in between the two and placed the red box on the coffee table, "Your both morons" he stated calmly and hit them on the back of there heads; a move he learned from watching Professor Snape in action.

"Ow!" they both called, holding the back of there heads due to the sharp pain. Kai rolled his eyes once again, feeling as though he had done that too much today; especially since he'd only been awake for a couple of minutes. Turning to his left, the phoenix opened the first aide box and started to patch up Rei first.

Rei had a split lip from where Tyson had managed to get a hit in and Tyson had a black eye and a bleeding nose; they both had bleeding knuckles from the exchanging punches. He would of healed them with magic but he wanted them to learn form his mistakes and hopefully the pain would help with that.

Once Kai was done he stood and held the first aide box and turned to look at the morons "If you ever try something like that again I will turn you both into ferrets" he stated calmly, glaring at them before heading from the room and leaving two very scared bladers to themselves.

* * *

 

**Later that day:**

"What happened to you two?" Max asked, raising a eyebrow from where he stood in front of a blading dish in the back garden.

"Yeah! You two look like you ran into a wall!" Daichi yelled happily from the other side of the dish.( _the snow had gone_ )

Tyson just glared at Rei from where he sat on the patio and muttered "Rei's fault"

Rei looked up at Max and Daichi, ignoring tyson's comment and frowned "Tyson and I had a disagreement" he stated and looked away.

"A disagreement? It looks like you two hit each other with shovels!" Daichi yelled jumping up and down "What did you fight about? What was it? What? Wha-" " _Stupefy!_ " came a yell and Daichi fell to the ground unable too move. "Okay, that's enough Daichi" Kai sstated from his place against the wall, his eyes were closed and his arm was held out with his wand pointed at Daichi.

Kai opened his glaring red eyes before looking between Rei and Tyson "You two, get up and battle" he ordered, pointed his wand back at Daichi " _Ennervate_ " he muttered and Daichi sat up with an annoyed pout.

Tyson and Rei frowned and stood on opposite sits of the dish. Max smiled and stood to the side of the dish with his hand in the air "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" he yells throwing his hand down, a signal for the match to begin.

The match started and it was just like when they battled before the BEGA battle but this time they didn't stop they just kept going even after the destroyed the blading dish and most of the back garden, they just kept going.

Kai growled in annoyance; he had had enough and ran up to them "Stop! Stop that's enough!" he yelled but they didn't listen and Kai became furious; he HATED be ignored! He felt a burning rage inside him and he was started feeling warm all over, almost lick he had a fever. He started panting heavily, he was so hot and he couldn't take it!

"I SAID STOP IT!" he screamed furiously; deep crimson flames burst around him before it shot at the battling teens beyblade's. Once the bolt of fire hit the blades it sent them flying into a tree; embedding into the bark.

Everyone stud staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Kai who had collapsed to his hands and knees panting with steam coming from his body. While they were still in shock at the incident Kai took a couple more beep breaths before collapsing in exhaustion.

The sight of Kai falling onto the damp grass coursed the group snap out of their dazes state "KAI!" they called in shock before running over to their strict captain, gathering around him in a panic too see if he was okay; Kai was unconscious.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kai's Dream/Vision:** _

_It was black, every where was black and Kai was standing in the dark abyss; there was nothing but him._

_Kai looked around himself all he saw was pinch-black, until he spotted a flickering light, like the flame of a candle. Blinking, Kai tried to keep his eyes focused on the bright light in the dark abyss as he walked towards it; the light hurt his sensitive eyes but that didn't stop him. Once he reached the light he noticed it was a flame, just as he had suspected, but it was not a single flame like a candle; it was a small ball of fire floating in midair. Almost like a miniature sun._

**'** _**Kai'** _ _a voice came from the orb, it was a woman's voice, it was soft but strong._

" _Y-yes?" Kai asked looking wide eyed at the orb._

**'** _**Do not be scared, Kai. It is Dranzer'** _ _the voice stated in a calming voice._

_Kai's eyes widened "Dranzer? W-what…how.." Kai tried to ask what was going on, but couldn't._

**'** _**Its alright young Hatchling, I under stand your confusion, I am talking to you to tell you that I'm here with you and I have always have been'** _ _Dranzer told him, the orb glowing with each word she spoke._

_Kai stared at the orb in confusion and unease; this situation had him on edge "What do you mean you've always been with me?"_

**'** _**I am telling you that you don't need to 'free' me, I'm already free but I just want to stay with you'** _ _Dranzer told him_ _**'Ever since you were born I've been with you'** _

" _You have?" Kai asked, shocked at the discovery but finally beginning to understanding._

**'** _**Yes I have, why do you believe your mother addressed you as 'her little bird' or why your father referred to you by 'his little phoenix'? It is because you and I have the same soul. They were your parents; they could sense me within you'** _ _Dranzer told him in a mater of fact tone_ _**'Now wake-up Hatchling and don't worry; I will be here for you'** _

**End Kai's Dream/Vision.**

* * *

 

Kai's eyes opened slowly only to see the white ceiling, groaning at the pounding in his head Kai sat up slowly, hoping that the careful movement wouldn't make his headache any worse than it already was. looking around the red-eyed teen saw that he was now in a western style bed with clean white sheets and a IV attached to his arm. The room he was in was mainly white too; a Hospital.

Looking around the bed he was nestled in he saw Tyson and Rei. They were sleeping on opposite sides of the hospital bed, both of them had there heads resting on there arms. Kai could hear heavy breathing and the sound of Tyson's light snores.

Glancing around he noted that the rest of his team were here as well; they were all dozing soundly in a couple of plastic chairs scattered around the small room.

Upon hearing Kai's pained groan Rei shifted in his seat before lifting his head to look at his leader, it took almost a full minute before he realized that the other was awake and sitting upright. Jumping to his feet, Rei latched onto the smaller teens shoulders; concern clear in his eyes "Kai are you okay?" he asked in a slight panic; not liking that Kai was sitting up so early after waking.

Kai blinked dumbly at the suddenness of the Neko's actions "Yeah, fine. Just a headache" he stated boredly, looking around the room again "Why am I here?"

"After the whole bursting into flames thing, your temperature was through the roof. So we brought you to the Hospital" Rei explained, releasing Kai's shoulders and putting his hand over Kai's in a comforting manner "You've been unconscious for three days" Rei told him with stroking his hand.

Kai's eyes widened at the news "SHIT!" he cursed; waking everyone in the room ( _and probably everyone in the hospital_ ).

Kai pulled the IV out his arm, not caring about the pain and jumped out of the bed, "what? What is it Kai?" Tyson yelled in shock, standing up while Kai ran around the room looking for his clothes. Hearing the panicked question Kai stopped abruptly and turned to the group "'What is it?' It's the fact that school starts today!" he yells angrily and the room started to heat up dramatically.

Sweating slightly at the sudden temperature change, Tyson walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down but quickly pulled it away with a yelp; just touching Kai burned. Tyson stepped back and put his hands up in surrender "C-calm down K-Kai, before you burn us alive!" he yelled.

Rei rolled his eyes at the champions dramatic behavior and slowly walked up to Kai also "Kai its okay, they wont mind your not there if you tell them you were in the hospital" he said in a calming voice. Kai sighed and calmed down, he went and sat on the bed.

* * *

 

Dumbledore was busy sitting at his desk at Hogwarts looking through all the information on Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort that could be gathered by the Order, he was looking for something that could help him find out what the Dark Lord planned to do next.

He looked through some statements of Voldemort's followers before they were sent to Azkaban, most was the usual information such as who was responsible for which murders and such, none of it was really helpful until one folder caught his attention; the statement by one Crouch, Barty (Jr.) while under affects of truth potion. Dumbledore remembered the interrogation well, it was from last year after his recapture and it frightened all who heard it.

* * *

 

**Flash back:**

" _He is looking, looking for the Phoenix Child." Barty grunted, unable to control what left his mouth._

" _Why would he search for this child?" Professor Snape questioned the crimenal restrained to a chair in Dumbledore's office; they wanted as much information out of the man as they could before handing him over to the Ministry._

_Glaring at the Professor, Barty flicked his tongue at the man before his mouth betrayed him "The child with the power of the Golden Phoenix. The born heir to his thrown. The child born in the house of Riddle."_

" _What do you mean born in the house of Riddle? Is the child his family?" Dumbledore asked in confusion; Riddle had no other family, how could a child be born within the Riddle family…unless…_

" _One of the children of the five elements, Child born from the beauty of lady Hiwatari and the power of my Lord" Barty cackled insanely as he noticed the unease of the group._

" _H-He has a c-child" Professor McGonagall stuttered in shock and fear._

" _What do you mean one of five elements?" Snape demanded, annoyed that he had not been informed of his before._

" _The five elemental Gods, the Blue Dragon of the Air, the White Tiger of Lightning, the Purple Turtle of the Sea, the Golden Phoenix of Fire and the Yellow Dragon of the Earth." Barty stated, still grinning widely at their confusion._

" _What do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned, never hearing of these 'Five Elemental Gods'._

" _The child of Riddle and Hiwatari is the Golden Phoenix and when all five elements will come together, the most powerful force in the word is going to be in the hands of five children! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**End Flash Back.**

Dumbledore sighed tiredly and put the file down ' _Voldmort the father of a child with deadly power. Merlin help us if he finds the child_ ' he thought then looked down at the file again "Wait…child of Hiwatari?" Dumbledore's eyes widened "Kai Hiwatari…is the child of Voldmort. That means the BladeBreakers are the five elements"


	23. Chapter 23

Later the same day Kai that got out the hospital and sent Dumbledore a letter explaining his absents, they where all lounging at the dojo while the captain packed this trunk when a large owl landed on the windowsill to the living room, the whole team Jumped in fright when it shrieked. Hearing the sound, Kai emerged from the bedroom at the sound and watched, unaffected as the owl dropped a letter on the floor before flying back out of the open window.

"Mail's here" Kai stated as he headed over and picked up the yellow-tinted letter.

"That's how wizards deliver mail?" Daichi asked jumping up and down on the couch.

Kai only glanced at the excited red-head before turning back to the letter "Most of the time" he grunted, opening the letter and began to read it.

Kai's eyes widen noticeably and he frowned in annoyance, the rest of the BeyBladers watched their leaders reaction in confusion from where they were sat "What is it Kai?" Rei asks curiously, standing up along with Tyson and Max.

Kai turned to them with a serious face and read the letter out loud for them:

 

"- _Dear BladeBreakers_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to stay at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_It is true you are not wizards but I believe you do have some magical power._

_I have discovered that you all maybe able to control the elements that your 'bitbeasts' process. Mr. Hiwatari is already in control of the element of fire, however I do believe Mr. Hiwatari maybe the only one who has any type of Magic in his bloodline._

_I would like you all to come join us at Hogwarts too learn how to control you elemental power._

_If you agree to join us you will attend classes with Mr. Hiwatari so you may see how wizard magic is differs to your own._

_Yours truly head master Dumbledore_

_P.S: Mr. Hiwatari I'm glad you write to me and I hope your feeling better, but please take a plain to England as soon as possible_ "

 

Once he finished reading the letter he almost laughed at his teams faces but stopped himself before he acted out of character and scared them.

"Well? Are you going?" the phoenix asked calmly.

"YES!" they all called at once, obviously excited.

Daichi started jumping around the room screaming in glee "Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" he cheered over and over not stopping.

The constant chant began to grind the captains nerves so Kai pulled out his wand and yelled " _Stupefy!_ " making Daichi slam to the floor.

"Man! I love that spell!" Rei cheered, grinning happily at his leader, Kai nodded in agreement and thanks.

"It'll make it easier to get him on the plain" Kai stated before pulling out his Mobil phone "I better call Mr. Dickenson and the airport".

* * *

 

On the privet Hiwatari-Jet the famous BladeBreakers were on there way to London where they would then head to Kings Cross station and take the Hogwarts express to Hogsmeade village were they would go by carriage to Hogwarts.

But back to the present, It was the same 'day' they received the letter. It was around 11:00pm and Tyson and Daichi were sitting in the front row, on the right hand side; Tyson was 'quietly' playing on his game-boy and Daichi had his head soundly placed within a barf-bag. Max was in the seat behind Tyson eating like 200 pixie-sticks ( _that's not going to end well_ ), Kai on the other hand was sitting in the front row on the left next to one of the many window of the private-jet, he was sitting sideways in his seat so his legs hang over the arm rest onto the seat next to him and he was boredly reading a _fashion magazine?_ And Rei was curled up like a cat asleep in his seat behind kai.

"Kai, if you had this jet why did you take a public plain last time?" Tyson asked looking up from his game-boy.

Kai however didn't look up too him, he just kept reading his fashion magazine "I don't like using the jet if its only has one person on it" he stats flipping a page to the magazine.

Max's head shot up to look at Kai " _Oh! I get it; your like one of those who like to save energy! Kai's a tree hugger!_ " Max yells so fast it was hard to understand him giving Kai the conclusion that he was officially on a sugar-high.

Kai sent the blond a hatful glare "I am **not** a tree hugger, I hug no-one…and I'm not a hippy" he snarled knowing what Max was going to say next before going back to reading; knowing he had made his point.

It was around 3:00pm when they got to Hogsmeade village and they were all tired, except Kai, after all; Kai was…Kai.

"Kaiiiiii can we rest now?" Tyson whined as he walked at the back of the group.

Kai glanced over his slim shoulder at the other Blader's that was about five feed behind him and Chibi who was walking next to him "You can rest when we get to Hogwarts, so hurry up" he stated, walking down the street before stopping suddenly as he came to a newspaper stand.

Blinking a couple times, Kai walked up to it and picked one up a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' and paid for it, he went back to his friends while reading the paper. "What's is it Kai?" Rei asked looking at the newspaper in Kai's hands.

"Mass breakout from Azkaban?" Kai read out loud to himself.

"What's Azkaban?" Daichi asked from his place on Rei's back ( _he fell asleep on the train_ ).

Frowning, Kai looked up from the paper "Azkaban is the worlds most hardest prison to break out of and it looks like someone has blown a chunk of it up" he told them, folding the paper under his arm before beginning to walk down the cobblestone road once again.

Once they were at Hogwarts Kai leaded them down the big hallways to the headmasters office, on the way they were getting weird looks and some mudbloods and halfbloods run up to them and ask if they could have there autographs, which Tyson and Daichi enjoyed immensely.

Kai just told them that they can get one later, slightly annoyed at the behaviour and started walking again while the others were all looking around the halls in awe.

Upon reaching Dumbledore's office Kai turned to the group with a serious look on his face, "Now don't make arses out of yourselves" he told them and opened the door and walked into the office.

They all walked into the office to see professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, he looked up upon hearing the door open, he smiled once he saw the six blader's "Ahh, Its nice to see your well Mr. Hiwatari" he said, Kai crossed his arms and nodded in acknowledgment.

Dumbledore nods also "Good, Good, please take a seat" he said, motioning to the couch in front of the desk, they all sat down on it but Kai just stood next to it with his arms crossed in a displeased manner. "Now, I would like to talk about where you will be staying, seeing as Mr. Hiwatari is currently in Slytherin, I do not think it would be wise to let you all sleep there" Dumbledore stats.

Daichi looks to Kai with a raised eyebrow and when he noticed this he sighed in a tired manner; knowing that his would happen quite a bit over the rest of the year "You're all muggles and everyone in Slytherin hates all muggles with a passion" he explained, closing his eyes.

Tyson tilted his head in question "What's a-"

" A muggle is a normal person without any wizard powers" Kai interrupted him. They all did a silent 'oh' to show they understood what he meant.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling "I am going to put you in the guest rooms. Also Hr. Hiwatari, I think it would be wise to take you out of the Slytherin dorms; seeing as they may not be as welcoming once they see you with your muggle friends" he states, giving a meaningful looking at the crimson-eyed teen.

Kai nodded in understanding "Alright, but will we be shearing a room?" he asks opening his eyes to stare at the schools headmaster, who shook his head.

"No, No. You will all get your own rooms, but I must tell you that seeing as Mrs. Umbridge is not open with the idea of muggles in the school we will have to tell everyone that you are wealthy mudbloods who have never learned magic and are only here for privet lessons from myself, this way you may come and go as you please but will not have to be placed in one of the school houses" he stated.

Kai gave a small smirked "And let me guess; these lessons will be on the week end so I can come too?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled at him "Yes and as I said in my letter, you all will be following Mr. Hiwatart to his classes, this way if someone asks, you are simply observing so you may understand more when it comes to your privet lessons" he explained as he stands and pulls some small books out of his desks draw before handing one to each of the bladers "In these books I have written some notes; I want you to study them, they are things you need to know so you may start learning how to control your element" he tells them, Kai opens his book and scans through it.

"This is about how to contact your 'bit-beast', once you do you will start learning how to control its element" Dumbledore tells them.

Kai looks up from the book "I've already contacted Dranzer" he informs them, Dumbledore blinks in surprise and nodded in understanding.

"I see, so you may start to learn how to control your fire element while the others will try to contact there bit-beasts" he stated and walks around his desk, standing in front of the team "Now, professor Snape is waiting outside the office to show you too your rooms" he said, motioning to the door.

As they walked to the door they heard professor Dumbledore call to them "Oh! And Hr. Hiwatari please take them to the great hall when needed, you'll sit at any house-table you would like".

After leaving the office Kai saw Professor Snape standing off to the side, he headed over to his house-head "Professor" the team captain greeted him; bowing slightly. Snape steered at him for a moment remembering what Dumbledore told him about the young boy; who his father was and nodded to him.

"Mr. Hiwatari" he acknowledged him. He starts walking towards the guest rooms, knowing that they would follow. Kai turned to his team and motioned with his hand for them to follow him before heading after the professor.

Their rooms that were attached by a large common room like living area in the middle. The blader's were gob-smacked when they saw the rooms; they were gorgeous! In each bedroom were double, four poster bed with royal blue silk sheets and white drapes.

The carpet was a little darker then a royal-blue colour, the windows had white curtains and the walls were a royal-blue and had posh white patterns on them.

The large lounge the at connects the bed rooms was also extravagant; it had a dark blue carpet and royal blue walls with posh white patterns on, but instead of four poster beds it had two, large, old fashioned couches that were a midnight blue with dark wood for the legs. The lounge also had a large coffee table made of dark wood and a old fashioned arm-chair which was also midnight blue and dark wood.

The BladeBreakers all turned to each other before running into the rooms; looking for which room had there things in while Kai turned to Professor Snape and bowed slightly with his hands placed together at his thighs "Professor, thank you for showing us to our rooms" he said straightening up.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the polite behaviour, he hadn't spent that much time with the teen before the holidays so it was an unusual surprise ' _This child is Voldemort's son? Dumbledore has got to be kidding me…but still from what Crouch Jr. said and his last name_ _ **is**_ _Hiwatari so…_ ' Snape sighed and excepted it silently "Your welcome Mr. Hiwatari" he said as he walked out the room. Kai sigh and went to look for his room with Chibi still at his feet.


	24. Chapter 24

 

The Bladers had been at Hogwarts for a week now and it was going well, but right now Kai was pissed-off; Tyson and Rei were bickering for some unknown reason and he was trying to get ready to go to the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Harry was teaching and he couldn't think of where he put his note book, you can weren't even tell what they were arguing about by what they were yelling; they were just insulting each other!

"Pussy!"

"Pig!"

"Shitty kitty!"

"Wart-hog!"

Kai couldn't take it anymore! They hadn't been getting along since the little fist fight they had back at the Dojo and Kai had been hoping that they would learn from their mistakes and get over whatever they were fighting about, but apparently not. Groaning, Kai pulled himself from his chair abruptly and stormed out there lounge and down towards the Room of Requirements snarling silently in annoyance ' _What's with those two! Their always fighting about something nowadays! They've been like this for over a week now! All they do now is bicker about the smallest things! What the fuck is wrong with them!_ ' he thought as he was walking into the room of requirement.

When he looked around he sough that most of the Gryffindor's were there! The last time he was here there was like only twenty at the most!

Some of the Gryffindor's saw him enter the room and new he was a Slytherin, scolding, some of the braver teens started to walk over to him "What the bloody hell are you doing here Slytherin?" one yelled shoving Kai haarshly.

Kai's hardly moved from the hit and an eyebrow twitched at the nerve of them "I'm here to learn defective spells, isn't it obvious?" Kai stated calmly looking up at the Gryffindor and taking a couple steps back, Shit, He hated being short for his age!

There was a growing crowd now and the three Gryffindor's seemed angry at the smart-ass comment; they pulled out there wands but before they could cast a spell the whites of Kai's eyes turned a pitch black and he made a movement like he was backhanding someone but instead of hitting the Gryffindor's he hit the air just in front of them. As he made the movement a powerful heat wave sent them all flying back into the crowd.

Kai's eyes quickly turned back to normal and panting lightly ' _Man! What just happened?_ ' he thought and looked up to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

Ron blinked dumbly while Hermione looked like she had just been about ready to jump into the fight when Kai had made his move; stunning her "Dude…that was so COOL!" the red-head yelled punching his fist into the air.

And with that statement everyone ran up to Kai and began asking how and what he did, well not the guys he knocked across the room, but that was to be expected. Kai backed away looking a little unnerved by the attention "I don't know what I did, all I know is that the first thing in my mind was to do…well what I did when they pulled out there wands" he told them trying to get them to give up and leave him alone.

After a long time trying to convince them that he didn't know what it was they left him alone.

Harry was walking around the room helping everyone with there Patronus Charms, everyone's patronus's were taking the shape of animals; they were utterly beautiful. Luna Lovegood, who Kai had met in the library one time, had a rabbit shaped Patronus and even Kai had to admit it was kinda cute.

It took Harry a while to get around the group before he notice that Kai seemed to be have trouble with this particular spell "Kai, you have to concentrate" he said putting a hand on the short teens tense shoulder. Blinking in surprise Kai looked over his shoulder at the other; he hadn't even notice him, before looking down to hide his eyes.

"I am concentrating, its just I'm having trouble thinking of a happy memory" he whispered so only Harry could hear him.

Harry frowned and tilted his head to try and see Kai's face "Kai.. All you have to do is think of the happiest moment in your life" he said slowly "Just think through your memory and find it" after saying this Harry stepped back and took his hand away from his shoulder so he could concentrate.

Sighing, Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head back before taking a deep breath and exhaled heavily. After a minute his red-eyes suddenly snapped open " _Expecto Patronus!_ " he yell and at the end of his wand a golden light flew out and formed the shape of a large phoenix.

The room was filled with a blinding golden light, everyone stared in awe as the light died down to see the Blader on his hands and knees gasping for air.

Harry looked down at him with his mouth open in shock "Wow…Kai… Man, that's the second time today you've done something like that" he stated with an encouraging smile while helping Kai back up to his feet.

"Harry! don't you know that that was Patronus at a gold level!" Hermione screamed as she ran over with her hands in the air.

"What's the difference?" Ron asked dumbly and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Are you that thick? There are two levels to the Patronus charm; silver and gold. The only wizard who every made it to the gold level was Merlin him self!" she yelled at him. Kai blinked silently before raising his hand up slightly "Its true I didn't know that either" he said uncaring "It may not be that common knowledge"

Hermione opened her mouth to object but was interrupted by the sound of a loud **boom** which echoed around the large room. Everyone quickly turned to the source of the sound to see a small hole in one of the brick walls. Harry and Kai gave each other a worried glance before heading over to the hole and peeking through it. One the other side was Professor Umbridge standing proudly with a smug smirk upon her face, around her was a large group of Slytherin's and that creepy old caretaker that Kai never bothered to get the name of.

Umbridge pointed her wand at the wall once again and Kai quickly took action by tackling the shocked Gryffindor away from the wall just as it was blown to bits and crumbled to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed quickly from his place on the floor "RUN!"

In that one order the group made a scramble for the exit as the dust began to clear, Umbridge smiled sweetly at their attempt "Get them" she ordered quickly in her high voice.

Slytherin's with her descended upon them in a flash, a tall ginger Slytherin grabbed Harry and Kai by the scruff of their vests before they had a chance to get away and hulled them to their feet. A couple of the club members were able to escape to room, but that didn't stop Umbridge's men to run after them.

Draco smirked beside the teacher, scanning the chaotic room in a delighted manner as his house mates subdued the rebels. He grinned as he looked around the room at the captured members of the Defense Group before stopping dead as he spotting the salt-haired Blader being held along with Potter. His mouth dropped open before slamming shut and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight. Storming up to the salt-haired teen the blond grabbed his old room mates arm almost so tight it would break " _What are doing here?_ " he hissed in Kai's ear.

Kai merely glared defiantly at Draco; unhappy about the man-handling "Like I told them; I'm here to learn defensive spells" he whispered back with a smirk that made Draco growl and yank Kai from the other Slytherin's hold and down the hall behind Umbridge, the others following behind them with their captives.

x-x-x-x-x

The Headmasters office was full of people Kai noted as he and Harry were dragged into the room. Umbridge had wanted the groups leader and the traitor Slytherin with her during the meeting.

In the office Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene and the tips of his long fingers where placed together. Professor McGonagall stood beside him in a rigid posture, her expression was tense and serious.

By the fire place someone who Kai recognized as Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was looking surprisingly pleased with the situation. Two other men were in the room which the teen didn't recognize were by the door in a guarding manner; one was a stern-looking, dark-skinned man and a man with short wiry hair.

"Well, well, well" Fudge smirked as he saw Harry "What do we have here?" he asked before glancing at the exchange student.

"He was apprehended during the raid" Umbridge in a pleased voice.

"And who is this?" the Minister asked, staring at Kai with interest. Kai merely glared at him hatefully; he HATED people staring at him.

"This is the boy who started his year, Kai Hiwatari; the one from Japan" Umbridge explained, ticking the Blader off as she miss pronounced his last name "He was the only Slytherin present at their little 'meetings', I thought maybe valuable to the investigation"

"Ah!" Fudge nodded in understanding motioning for Umbridge to continue.

Smirking, she pulled a sheet of parchment from her pocket and presented it to the Minister "I've been watching them for weeks now, and see what I found during the raid; 'Dumbledore's army', proof of what I've been telling you right from the start, that the Dark Lord is not back, but that this is a way for Dumbledore to take control of the Ministry" Umbridge announced and waves the sign-up sheet slightly in excitement.

"That's not true!" Harry called defending headmaster and mentor "He had nothing to do with it, it was me!"

"Its very kind of you to shield me Mr. Potter, but as it has been pointed out that the parchment says 'Dumbledore's army' not Potter's, I formed this organization and I alone am responsible for its activities" Dumbledore stated calmly, protecting his student from blame.

"Dornish, Shakelbelt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban" the Minister smirked with horrid glee before giving Dumbledore dirty look as the men known as Dornish and Shakelbelt moved forwards.

"Ah, I thought that we might hit this little snag" Dumbledore said holding up a finger to pause their movements before he stood from his desk and confidently walked up some stairs that led up to a balcony behind his desk so he could look over the group. "You seem to be under the delusion that I will, what's the saying? Come quietly? Well I can tell you this; I have no intention of going to Azkaban" he smiled mockingly down at the shocked Minister and his cronies, earning Kai's respect in that single sentence, before winking at Harry.

"Enough of this! Take him!" Umbridge screeches in her shrill voice, but as soon as she ordered this Dumbledore's pet phoenix flew above him as the headmaster clapped his hands above his head and they both burst into flames; disappearing in a flash of light.

"Wow" Kai muttered in shock, he could hand it to the man; he had style.

* * *

 

Once being realized by Umbridge, Kai headed straight back to his room.

Stepping into their dorm Kai gave his team a quickly summery of the evening and to say they were shocked was an understatment "Dumbledore's on the run?…" Daichi asked _quietly,_ making Kai believe he was in a state of shock.

Kai nodded from his seat on one of the chair in the lounge "It would seem so, and it looks as though Umbridge is going to be placed in charge of the school now" Kai sighed tiredly; it had been a tough day "And on top of that, I have detention for being part of 'Dumbledore's army' and to think the only reason I went along with it was because I wanted to become stronger" Kai said with a small pout, the whole thing had really been a waist of time; he had already become stronger due to Dranzer's awakening.

"What do you think she'll do with us?" Max questioned in a worried manner.

"I don't know" Kai sighed, Umbride knew the rest of his team was here for 'privet lessons' and that would most likely make her suspicious of them, she was also known for her hate for mud-bloods, creatures and muggles "We're going to have to convince her that you all come from some sort of pure-blood wizarding families who base their magic around an element" Kai suggested "We'll come up with something later, but right now; I'm gonna get some sleep" he stated, pulling himself from the chair he had been seated in and heading into his bedroom before taking off his long sleeved top and baggy cargo-pants leaving him in only his black boxes.

After a moment there was a knock at his bedroom door making Kai look up in annoyance from his place on the double bed "Come-in" he called loud enough so the person could hear him.

The door opened and Rei nervously popped his head in; hearing the slight growl in the others voice. Stepping in fully, Rei slowly approached the teen as if he was approaching a wild animal before sitting next to him "Kai, are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you…other than the events of today" Rei asked in a soft and concerned voice.

Kai sigh and looked Rei in his eyes tiredly "I can't tell you what it is other then it has to do with my father".

Rei nodded slowly, not fully understanding the full meaning behind the others words, but decided to continue anyway "I'm not going to pressure you, but if need to talk I'm here" he smiling down at him. Kai smiled weakly back and nodded his head while rubbing his arm. Blinking at the unusual movement Rei leaned closer and looked carefully at the others thin arm. Around the bicep was a large purplish bruise in the shape of a hand, growling lowly at this Rei begane to feel himself fill with rage _'Someone hurt my mate!'_ his instincts screamed but he forested it back and tried to talk to Kai calmly; hoping to get some answers.

"K-Kai. Where did you get that bruise on your arm?" when this was asked Kai looked down at his arm in surprise; he really hadn't expected it to bruise, especially not that badly.

"It must be from when Malfoy grabbed me. To think a wimp like him has such a strong grip" Kai muttered in recollection, but said the last bit to himself.

Rei's eye twitched "N-next time we see this 'Malfoy' can you point him out to me?" he asked sweetly.

Kai nodded with an innocent, not really clicking onto what Rei wanted to do to the other Slytherin "Alright but can you leave now? I'm going bed" he asked while getting under the sheets, the Neko nodded silently and left the room swearing that when he sees this Malfoy guy he would get revenge for his mate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kai's POV:**

Well this sucks.

That was the first thought that ran through my mind as I sat on one of the many desks that had been set in the Great Hall. Around me was a couple of other of the students who had joined 'Dumbledore's Army' for our joined-detention. There was around five of use already waiting in our seats, us getting here early seemed to make Professor Umbridge happier. Not that I honestly cared though. I only arrived early due to my urge to get away from Rei and Tyson's constant bickering.

Sighing heavily, I glance up at Umbridge who was sitting smugly in Dumbledore's old chair/thrown. The grin on her bright pink lips turned my stomach; it had to be one of the most disturbing sights I have seen in a long time.

The woman had become unbearable since she had been appointed Headmistress by the Minister. She's a bitch; she made it so students couldn't be within 8 inches of each other, I don't know why that bothers me, but it does.

That pig-lady also got hid of all the fine paintings for all over Hogwarts, she is such a-a…I don't even think there is a curse bad enough to call her! I mean those paintings were alive!…well sort of, you know what I mean!

The day after Dumbledore's escape she had ordered me and my team to 'her' office to discuss our reason for attending Hogwarts. Just as I had suggested we convinced her that we all came from families that were born with the abilities of an element and had been invited to the school to learn how to control it.

Sighing, I glanced up at the witch as the last desk in the hall was sat in, Umbridge stood from her seat and began to hand-out her own quills with a sickily-sweet smile "You all will be writing lines during this session" she stated causing me to raise an eyebrow at this; she wanted us to write lines? What kind of punishment was this? "You will write ' _I will not disobey the rules_ ' until I say you may stop, understand?".

"Yes Professor Umbridge" we all groaned, wanting to get it over with already.

"Excellent! You may begin!"

Rolling my eyes I pick up the quill that had been sat on my desk and gave it a disapproving look; what I wouldn't do for a ball-point pen. I sigh once again and look around for the ink, but strangely, there was non.

One girl from Ravenclaw raised there hand up "Professor? Where's the ink?" she asked coursing Umbridge to smirk at us.

"There will be no need for ink" she stated in her shrill voice. Glancing around, I saw a couple of students just shrugged and started writing, I however narrows my eyes suspiciously and started writing too. Strangely, with every stroke of the quill a red mark was left on my parchment just like a normal ink-pen. After writing ' _I will not disobey the rules_ ' about three times, my left hand started hurting; glancing over at it I saw small burn-like markings slowly forming on my hand in the shape of what I had written. I could barley see it so fare, but at the rate it was forming it would be very noticeable soon.

Hissing in pain, I looked at around from under my fringe to see everyone had pained-expressions on their young faces. I also started wincing at the pain too and after writing the sentence around seven times I could feel whimpers try to escape my throat. Not wanting to humiliate myself with the sound, I dropped the quill before taking a deep breath and closed my eyes; trying to block-out the pain.

 **'** _ **Calm yourself Hatchling**_ **'** a voice whispered in the back of my mind, making my eyes open open in shock.

' _Dranzer?_ ' I asked through thought.

 **'** _ **Yes. It is me. I want you to**_ _ **concentrate**_ _ **and focus on the burn**_ **'** Dranzer tells me calmly, I nod slightly and close my eyes once more. **'** _ **Excellent. now you know that burns are made from intense heat so I want you to take all the heat from your hand and place it in your right hands fingers**_ **'** she instructs me in a calming but strong voice.

' _What will that do?_ ' I ask in confusion.

 **'** _ **It shall stop the pain if you remove the heat. If you put the heat where your holding that quill it will block it from sending the heat to your other hand**_ **'** she explained with an annoyed sigh; I bet she just wished I would do as she asks with no questions asked.

' _I see. That way it will be no different from a normal quill._ ' I think understanding the concept.

**'** _**Yes. Your burn should also heal in a mater of minuets** _ **'**

Opening my eyes once again, I pick up the quill again, glancing up at the 'Headmistress' with a smirk upon my face and started writing again.

**End Kai's POV:**

After about an hour Umbridge stood from her seat and looked over the students' pained and crying faces with a grin, maybe that should teach them not to disobey her "You may all put your quill's back onto your desks" she stated causing the students to sigh and sob in relief at the pain finally ending. Resting the quill back down on his parchment, Kai stared up at Umbridge in a calm but smug manner.

"I hope this lesson has _sunk in_ , you may all head back to your dorms in an orderly fashion" Umbridge grinned, looking as though she was about to burst into a fit of laughter at their misery.

Rolling his eyes at her, Kai quickly raised from his seat and headed back to his room for a good nights sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

It was on a Sunday morning around 8:00am when the BladeBreakers walked into the great-hall for breakfast, they were all wearing their normal, everyday winter clothes seeing as it was the weekend. Bladeing equipment securely strapped to their belts as usual.

When they walked in thier fan-girls( _and boys_ ) gave loud sighs and had dreamy-looks on there faces causing the Blader's to anime sweat-drop at the reaction. As they headed over to the Slytherin-table Kai saw Hermione wave at them as a sign to come over to her.

Sighing at his study-partners enthusiasm he tapped Rei on the shoulder to get his attention. Nodding his head towards the other end Gryffindor table, Kai walking towards the brunette; while leaving Rei to tell the rest of the team who had been distracted by their new fan-club.

"Morning" Kai grunted as he sat-down across from his study-partner.

"Good Morning Kai" Hermione smiled at him and then at the other Bladers as they joined them. "I wondered if you might need some healing-balm for you hand?"

"What's wrong with your hand?" Tyson frowned along with the rest of the team.

"Che'" Kai grunted and opened his mouth to explain when Ron jumped in.

"Tha' 'ow us' ma'ic 'ills in 'ention"(1) he stated through a mouth full of food.

"Huh?"

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione shrieked at his rudeness.

Rolling his eyes at the behaviour Kai turned his attention back to his team "Professor Umbridge had us use magic quills during detention; they induce pain for the user and burn whatever you write onto your hand" he explained, ignoring the shocked and outraged looks on the others faces.

"WHAT?"

Ignoring them once again, the salt-haired teen turned back to the brunette "Your offer is appreciated Hermione-san, but I have already healed my own wound"

"Oh…alright" Hermione smiled slightly before going back to her meal.

After the awkward silence was broken Tyson and Daichi began to cheer for Ron, who was now trying to fit five pancakes in his mouth at once. Cringing at the sight, Rei and Max turned their attention on each other and started talking about cooking so they didn't have to look at the disturbing sight.

While Hermione tried to pull Harry from his depressed state Ginny turned her sights onto Kai, who was reading another Bladeing magazine "Aren't you a Slytherin?" she asked raising a eyebrow at him.

Kai didn't even raise his eyes from the article he was reading before answering her "Yes".

"Then what are you and your friends doing of our table?" she asked leaning on the table to give him a suspicious look.

"Dumbledore said I could" he stated simpily, but once the name 'Dumbledore' was said Harry's attention was straight on him.

"He did? Wait, why aren't you four in a house?" Harry asked leaning on the table to see all the Blader's, the sound of Harry's questioning voice coursed Kai look up to him.

He was about to answer when Daichi butted in "We cant; we have no wizard magic" he said in-between eating.

After Daichi said this all the Blader's, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny all steered at him; the Blader's looked at him in shocked/anger while the wizards looked at he looking confused.

Gritting his teeth, Kai reached over and hit Daichi hard on the back of the head "Watch what you say" he hissed lowly "For all we know, Umbridge could have spy's in Gryffindor".

Blinking in shock at the violent action, Hermione turned to Kai "What did h-" she started but stopped when she saw Kai shoot her a murderous glare.

"Forget you ever heard that" he growled at the young wizards who all nodded nervously coursing the rest of the Bladers to all sighed in relief.

After a couple minuets of even more awkward silent's, Kai's head popped up to see over the others heads when he saw a bleached blond hair on the other side of the hall.

Kai leaned past Ginny and patted Rei on the arm to get his attention, Rei immediately stopped his conversation with Max and turned to his Mate, "Rei, you wanted to know who Malfoy was?" Kai asked evenly and Rei's eyes narrowed and clenched his teeth at the name.

" _Yes_ " he said as calmly as possible through his gritted teeth.

Kai nodded, not noticing the murderous-look that was scaring the rest of the group and pointed to Malfoy who was sitting at the Slytherin table talking to his 'friends' "That guy with the bleach blond hair is Draco Malfoy" Kai stated, putting his arm back down.

Rei's head violently snapped towards where Malfoy was and snarled, getting up from the bench and walking over to Draco. Seeing this, Kai also stood-up quickly and gave the Neko a suspicious glare "Rei, what are you doing?" he asked with a sharp, questioning voice, but Rei paid no mind to it and just kept stalking towards his pray.

The others were looking at him now, wondering what he was doing. Kai glanced at the Headmistress's chair to see that Umbridge wasn't there at the moment, sighing in relief Kai turned back to Rei again; he was now right behind Malfoy. Once Malfoy noticed him, he raised a dark eyebrow, stood-up and turned to Rei so they were face to face.

"What do you want, you filthy mud-blood?" he asked mockingly, looking up at the slightly taller Chinese teen.

Rei bared his fangs at the brat and growled " _What makes you think you have the right to hurt Kai?_ " he said while hissing like a cat.

Malfoy smirked smugly "I have _'the right'_ because he's a blood traitor; being friends with Potter" he stated, smirking like a jackass.

Rei's face suddenly turned red in anger, he pulled his arm back and punched Malfoy in the face fast as lightning; sending the bleach-blond flying over the Slytherin table.

In that one move the whole Hall stilled in silent shock; the Slytherin's gasping at the barbaric action. Suddenly the students from the other houses cheered in loud cat-calls and applauding.

But what nobody saw was when Rei punched Malfoy a green mass of electricity was sent through the shorter teens form from Rei's fist. Rei stood there panting for air with a smirk while Draco's 'friends' pulled the unconscious teen up, only to see his hair was sticking strait up all over the place( _What? He was electrocuted!_ ) before they quickly carried him off to the medical-wing.

The Bladers rushed over to Rei who, still very proud of himself, was slumped over and panting heavily. Kai glared at the Neko pulled him back to there table to sit down. Kai sat next to Rei and looked at him with slight concern "Rei? Are you okay?" he asked rubbing Rei's back trying to calm him down. After he had stopped gasping and nodded.

Excepting the answer, the phoenix gave him a harsh smack to the back of the head like he had done with Daichi earlier. "OW!"

"That was for ignoring me and doing something stupid and rash!" Kai snarled, scaring the others on the table.

"Sorry…"

"Hn" Kai nodded, turning back to his breakfast, not noticing the longing and apologetic-look Rai shot him from the corner of his eye.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Kai was annoyed once again, this time not by his team mate's, but by his beloved pet fox. The teen had had a hard day dealing with all his dull classes and the 'Headmistress' constantly around every corner; waiting for a chance to catch someone breaking one of her idiotic rules. Literally moments after he had finally finished his mountain of homework and decided to get some sleep did the little devil started scratching at the portrait that exited their dorm, mewing and whining to be taken for a walk.

Rolling his eyes, Kai glared down at the white ball of fur as he totted along ahead of him on his lead. The little menace seemed unusually smug about all of this, his head and tail held high, a bounce in his step. "Little Bastard" Kai grunted, but not really all that angry, just annoyed at the situation.

At his disgruntled voice Chibi glanced up at him with the biggest puppy-dog eyes Kai had ever seen. Sighing in defeat he turned his attention back to the corridor they where walking down, the whole castle seemed bare with out the lively portraits decorating the walls. Things were getting complicated, he realized, not only was that bitch controlling the schools every movement but the rest of his team were having trouble contacting their bit beasts. He began to think over what they had discussed after the event at breakfast.

* * *

 

_**Flashback:** _

_The small group of Bladers were all sitting lazily around the lake in silence. Moments before Rei had explain that during his outburst he successfully contacted Drigger. And thus explaining the electrocution of one Draco Malfoy._

_"So…To contact our bit-beasts we gotta be feeling a_ _**really** _ _strong emotion?" Max realized excitedly._

_Thinking it over, Kai and Rei nodded in agreement "And it looks like rage is one of the strongest" Rei stated "Its what me and Kai were feeling" he concluded._

" _Sooo…all we have ta' do is get so angry that we hit someone like Rei did?" Daichi called happily, making Rei blush a deep red in embarrassment and caused Tyson snigger evilly at the Neko's discomfort._

_Sighing in annoyance, Kai swatted Daichi up-side the head lightly "I don't think it_ _**has** _ _to be anger; Rage isn't the only powerful emotion after all" he suggested, lowering himself down to lay on the damp ground._

_At the idea, Rei smiled down at Kai who had his eyes closed in an uncaring manner, he knew the salt-haired teen had more than just negative feelings in him; he did have a soft side!_

_"Yeah, Kai could be right. There's more than just rage, what about happiness?" Max grinned._

_"Theirs also fear!" Daichi called while jumping up and down in excitement._

_"Grief" Tyson suggested with a shrug._

_Opening his eyes slightly, Kai glanced over at his friends "Love" he added with a small smile and a barely noticeable blush before closing his eyes again. The others quickly turned their heads to their, previously believed, cold-hearted captain with stunned looks, as the shock wore off Tyson and Rei's faces broke-out into dreamy smiles. There_ _**was** _ _hope!_

" _So me, Max and Tyson need to have one of those feelings?" Daichi asked curiously._

_Rei nodded "Yep, but they have to be the real thing; you cant just act like you're angry, happy or scared" he stated and they all nodded in understanding._

_**End Flashback.** _

* * *

 

Kai had spent all day trying to think of a way to get the other Bladers to contact their bit-beasts, but he just couldn't think of a way for then to feel such a strong emotion.

He was snapper out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying softly in the distance "As I told you once before Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished" the bitch's voice high voice echoed through the hall, annoying Kai at the sound of it.

Turning the corner, Kai saw Umbridge walking away from Potter, the Weasley twins and a crying young boy who seemed to only be in his first year. Growling in disdain, Kai swiftly walked over to them.

"You know George, I've always felt like our future lay outside the world of academic achievement" one of the angry-looking twins grunted.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" the other replied.

Turning to the younger boy, who was still crying softly, Kai sighed sadly before walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "Hay" He called quietly "Let me see" he demanded more than asked, but still with a kind smile and an outstretched hand.

Hearing the soft voice, the three other teens turned to see the short 'Slytherin' kneeling in front of the small boy. Walking over to them, they watched closely to see what Kai was going to do next.

The young boy slowly gave Kai his burnt hand, obviously the same thing that she had done during his own detention. Inspecting it carefully, Kai smiled up softly up at the teary boy. He reminded him so much of Wyatt "It looks fine" he nodded "It should only take about two, maybe three minuets"

Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion "What'll only tak-" he started but stopped sharply as Kai leaned down and pressed his lips on the burn. The boy gasped at the feeling of the stinging heat being drawn from the burn and the feeling of his skin around it moving. The viewers gasp at the sight of the distant loner place his pink lips softly onto the burn and the burn starting to glow a dim yellow.

After about two minuets, the salt-haired teen pulled back and inspected the small hand once again as the glow faded. Once it had completely disappeared they all could see that the burn was completely healed with no sign of scars.

They watched, wide-eyed as Kai stood silently, picked Chibi up into his arms before heading back to his room. Turning back to them, Kai nodded "Don't tell anyone about that okay?" he asked, not waiting for a reply and walked away, leaving three shell-shocked wizards behind.

* * *

 

The castle grounds were gleaming in the light and a glowing warmth of the June sun. everything was perfect; the grass was a intense green, the lake was glittering in the sun-rays and the heat was like a soft blanket wrapped around them.

But for the whole of the 5th year students none of this really mattered because as though she had planned it as a new tactic of torture, Umbridge had set their last O.W.L.s exam for today. History of Magic, their most boring subject and just like when they had been in class, students had to force themselves to stay awake as they sat silently in the Hall with only the sound a loud 'tick tick' of a clock counting down the time till this unnatural torment was over.

Mrs. Umbridge was pacing at the front of the rows of desks as the teens tried to recall anything that Professor Binns had said during class, they had two hours to complete the exam and they had only just begun. Kai was doing well to say he only started this year and had also fallen asleep during 90% of the classes, but thanks to all the private studying he had been doing and the fact he was a quick learner helped get him passed the first couple questions.

Sighing tiredly, Kai rubbed his crimson eyes as he stared down at the pale parchment that seemed to drill into his brain through his eyes. At least nothing could get worse, Kai decided, breathing in the stuffy air or the Hall. Just as that thought ran across his mind did a sudden and abrupt 'poping' began from outside the exam-hall's doors, drawing the attention of all the room. Glancing up, Kai watched as Umbridge pulled a displeased and ugly face before storming to the double doors and walked through them.

All the students present watched her back through the open door as she looked around; searching for the source sound. Suddenly a light flew around her head, sparkling brightly as it then shot passed the confused looking Headmistress into the hall and burst into a firework.

Everyone was silent; in shock as the sudden and unexpected flash. 'What the hell?' Kai wondered as he watched Umbridge walked further out of the hall, disgruntled and intensely pissed at the disturbance. After a moment or two there was a scream as the Weasely twins came flying in on broomsticks like a couple bullets. One gave a flick there wand. "Whaaa!" the seated teens called as all the test papers fly from beneath their hands and quills, into the air. Pots of inks falling from the desks at the sudden movement and crashing across the polished floor. The twin cheered as they started setting of fireworks across the room and many of the students soon joined them is their cheering while running around like mad; it was like a party.

Kai clambered from his chair and backed away from the violent flashes until he had his back pressed up against a wall, he hated stuff like this; big hectic crowds. He liked it calm and quiet, not out of control and loud. The only time he was okay with it was when he was BeyBlading and the crowds where cheering fans.

Kai turned his head to see Umbridge running out the hall being chased after by a firework in the shape of a dragon head, once the Professor had escaped through the double doors the 'head' of the firework exploded with a deafening _**'Bang'**_ and a blinding flash of light.

After the smoke was cleared the twins shot from the hall and outside with their adoring fans rushing out behind them. Once everyone had vacated the exam Hall, Kai carefully moved away from the wall and walked out the doors too, he stopped just outside, not a foot away from where Umbridge was standing, her hair and clothes were scorched and seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Kai!" he heard someone yell his name from down the hallway, turning his head slowly he saw the rest of the BladeBreakers running up to him in a panic "Kai! Are you okay? we heard a explosion!" Rei asked in a concerned manner.

Kai nodded, gesturing to the wreck of an exam Hall "Yeah, I'm okay. It was just Fred and George Weasley letting off fireworks" he explained, still a little in shock himself.

Tyson put a hand on Kai's arm in comfort "Kai, are you sure you're alrigh? You look more pale then normal" he asked placing his other hand on the salt-haired teens clammy cheek.

Kai nodded, shacking off the others hands "It's just I don't like being in a room with that many people and…there was so much heat and flames, they may have been small, but still…" Kai stated in dazed voice.

Tyson gave a forced grin "Its okay Kai, but maybe you should sit-down" he suggested, trying to pull Kai in the direction of the teams private room, but Kai pulled his arm away quickly.

"I'm _fine_ , I'm just going to get changed and go for a walk" Kai said, giving no room for argument and walk to his room with the others behind him.

The BladeBreakers decided to all go for a walk seeing as they thought that Kai shouldn't be left alone at the moment. They were walking around the woodland area near Hogwarts, it wasn't the forbidden forest but it was near Hagrid's hut.

Kai was walking at the back of the group when he heard a noise that he knew was made by a magical creature, deciding to investigate he quickly jogged off to wear he had heard the noise come from "Wha- Hay! Where you going?" Daichi called, alerting the group to their captain's escape. Running after him, they skidded to a halt just behind their frozen leader gasping; in front of them where a herd of black, hairless horses with large bat like wings. They were thin, bony and almost dead-looking, but they seemed like they were suppose to be that way.

"Kai, what the hell did you start running for?" Tyson yelled at him in annoyance.

"Wha! What are they?" Daichi called in alarm, pointing at the creatures, the other bladers looked to where he was pointing but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there, Daichi" Rei stated, putting his hands on his hips in annoyance.

Kai glared at them "There is something there, Rei" he scolded, making his point that there is something there. They all looked up from Daichi to Kai with raised eyebrows.

"See! I'm not lying! He sees them!" the little redhead yelled also glaring at them along with Kai.

"Why don't we see 'them' to, Kai?" Tyson asks sceptically, crossing his arms.

Sending the idiot murderous-glare, Kai placed his hands on his hips " _You_ cant see then because you haven't see death" he stated, making them all the more confused; seeing this Kai sighed tiredly "What do you do all day? Don't you read any of the books I lend you?" he asked a little annoyed.

Rei raised his hands quickly in a calming manner "I do… sometimes" he muttered in his own defence.

Rubbing his temples, Kai closed his eyes, trying to fight back the annoyance " _Fine,_ I'll tell you: you can only see these magical creatures if you've see someone die. Is that simple enough?" he asked in a patronizing manner and looks back at the team to see them nod dumbly.

"Who did you see die?" Tyson questioned the youngest of their group in an un-sensitive manner as normal making Rei hit him on the back of the head at his insensitivity.

"My Dad" was all Daichi said simply before running up to one of the baby Thestral and starts stroking it's mane.

"Well done, idiot" Kai grunted before following the younger's lead and approaching the skeletal-horses, leaving the world champion feeling guilty.

"Tyson, remember when we had that talk about thinking before you speak?" Max smiled sympathetically "That was one of those time's"

* * *

 

It was getting late when Harry and his group come running to where the Bladers were still playing with the Thestral's; Max, Tyson and Rei, unable to actually see the creatures, were having fun watching Daichi as he sat on one of them, so to them it looked as though he was floating in midair. Kai was entertaining himself by playing fetch with one of the baby horses, the cot would glop after the stick after it was thrown and bring it back in a gleefull manner.

All the wizards stood there stunned, except for Luna who seemed to be in a daze and simply walked past the sitting Bladers and up to the Thestral that Kai was petting "Hello, Kai" she greated him in her normal, perky voice.

Turning his head to her, Kai nodded to her "Good day, Luna" he greats her back then turns back to the Thestral.

Daichi made the Thestral he was on walk over to the wizards with a large grin across his innocent face "What you lot doing here?" he asked cheery.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron squeaked.

Harry blinked rapidly, snapping out of his shock at seeing them there and looked up at the younger teen "Y-you can see them?" he asked while stuttering.

Max stood up and looked at Harry while dusting off his trousers "Only Daichi and Kai can see them" he explained with a shrug.

"But its still cool to watch!" Tyson called, jumping to his feet alone with Rei.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked calmly and in return got an equally calm answer.

"We are going to the Ministry of Magic to save Harry's godfather from the Dark Lord".

The other wizards heads snapped to her in outrage "Luna! Don't tell them that!" Ron yelled at her in a betrayed manner.

"I'm coming with you" Kai grunted while helping Luna up onto the Thestral, causing everyone looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!" they all screamed, Harry quickly ran up to Kai and grabbed his wrist, pulling him around to face him "What are you thinking? You cant come with us its to dangerous! You don't even know us that well!" Harry yelled angrily at the serious Blader.

Glaring at the raven-haired teen, Kai frowned deeply "If you think I can't protect myself" he started before placing his hand flat oh Harry's chest sending him fly back a couple of feet away with a heat wave causing all present to gasped in shock. The wizards quickly ran over to the fallen teen to help him up and asking if he's alright "Than you are dead wrong" Kai growled "And just because I do not spend all my time following you around does _**not**_ mean I am not your friend"

The Bladers grinned widely as they watch Kai's display of power and authority. Harry finally was able to lift himself up into the sitting position and looked up at Kai again with his mouth open wide "O-okay, **but…** you have to tell me how you were able to do all the things you've done" he said standing up straight.

Glancing over at his team, Kai gave an internal sigh of relief as they all gave small nods of agreement. A small smiling pulled at his mouth as he saw them all smile encouraging at his decision. Nodding, Kai then he turned his attention back to the other teens present "We-" he began, gesturing to himself and the other Bladers "are able to control a element, I can control fire and anything associated with it" he explained, picking up a leaf and allowing it to burst into flames as a demonstration, ignoring wizards gasps "The others-" he nodded his head to his team "can control other elements like lightning, but only Rei and I have control over our elements. But the others are still working on awakening their powers" Kai added calmly, saying it in a way that sounded like the weather.

With the exseption of Luna who was sitting side-saddle on the Thestral's back dreamily, Harry and his group simply blink dumbly "That's about it" Kai shrugged before walking up to one of the Thestral's "Now get on the damn thing so we can go" he orders them in a bored manner while glaring so they would quickly did as he said.

"We're coming too" Rei call causing the wizards all look at him in confusion.

Harry opened his mouth and was about to object, but never had the chance as Tyson stepped in and cut him off "We're not letting our leader go into danger on his own" he stated firmly. Giving up, Harry sighed and turned back to the Thestral he was getting on; he new when do give up.

"Wait! theirs not enough of those housie-things" Max stated, remembering when Daichi had told them how many of the 'Thestrals' there were, he couldn't really count them himself seeing as he couldn't actually _see_ them.

"Oh. Okay, so how about two on each Thestral?" Hermione suggested quietly; she couldn't see them either so how would she know if that would be enough.

"That could work" Luna smiled as she directed her own Thestral towards Neville.

Sighing in annoyance, Kai rubbed his eyes in frustration as Tyson pushed Rei out of the way as they both ran over to ride with him.

Not wanting to start another argument between the two, Kai quickly gave Tyson a leg-up onto Thestral before jumping up gracefully behind him. Tyson turned and smirked over at Rei as Kai wrapped his arms around his waist. The Neko sent the other a murderous glare as he dusted the dirt off his silk shirt and climbed onto the back of the Thestral that Daichi was still sitting on, the little redhead was clutching a barf-bag and seemed a bit green at the idea of flying.

Harry quickly helped Hermione and Ron onto a Thestral before going over and the mane of another and scrambling clumsily onto it before pulling Max and Ginny up onto the back "Look at me! I'm floating!" Max squealed happily.

"I don't like this.." Ginny muttered, looking down and saw nothing but air beneath her as she clung to the hyper blonds shirt.

"This is mad" Ron muttered in agreement as he clung nervously to the creatures mane "Mad…if I could just see it-"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible" Harry stated darkly and Kai had to nod in understanding; unless someone die's they would stay invisible to the others.

"Are we all ready?"

"As ready as one came be…" Hermione squeaked, tightening her knees around the invisible hours beneath her. She hated flying normally, this was ridiculous!

"Okay…" Harry swallowed thickly "Ministry of Magic here we come.."


	27. Chapter 27

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as her and Ron's Thestral leaped into the air as they all took flight. At the sudden take-off everyone squeezed their eyes shut as the harsh winds blasted across their young faces.

"This is bizarre!" Ron yelled as they passed over Hogsmeade, mountains and gullies could be seen below them.

"No! This is Awesome!" Tyson bellowed, happy to be in his element. The rushing winds and the ground miles below. This was were he belonged!

"If you say so.." Kai grunted, clutching the others shirt tighter as their Thestral made a dipping motion in mid-air.

"Second to that, Dude!" Max squealed over the rushing winds in his ever cheerful way.

It had become dark by the time their Thestral's took a nose-dive towards the ground, this nearly caused them to slide of the creatures back and giving more than one of the group a heart-attack. "I thing this is it!" Neville screamed just before the speed dropped suddenly and the Thestral's touched down lightly.

Finally opening their eyes, the group found themselves in an abandoned street with a vandalized telephone-box, only lit by the dime orange of the streetlight.

"Never again" Ron groaned, white as a sheet as he toppled from his and Hermione's Thestral onto the pavement.

"Ah…" was all the brunette could say, face drained of any colour and still clutching the animals skeletal body for dear life.

"I think we broke her.." Max whispered back to Ginny as she slipped of the Thestral.

"I think it broke me" Rei groaned, stretching his back that was aching due to being leant over the shortest Blader to reach their Thestral's mane.

"Can I go again?" Tyson cheered while Kai rolled his eyes at their childish antics as he dismounted smoothly.

Luna followed suit as she slipped down gracefully "Where do we go from here, then?"

* * *

 

They where all standing in a circular room. Everything in the room was black, including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle-less doors were set along the equally black walls, making then blend in and nearly unnoticeable.

Moments before they had squeeze into the small telephone-box, they had to go in groups and Kai could officially say he was now claustrophobic and that he defiantly detested the Ministry of Magic; the cold stone décor reminded him too much of the Abby.

"Someone shut the door" Harry muttered quietly.

Moments later he regretted his words as Ginny obeyed it and the circular walls began to rotate.

"What's goin' on?" Ron whispered fearfully.

"Is it a fairground ride?" Daichi blurted stupidly.

"No." Kai glared, watching the walls swirl around them carefully "I think it's a way to confuse intruders and stop us from remembering the way out"

"Then how do we get back out?" Neville squeaked worriedly.

"We don't, that's the point"

"That doesn't matter right now" Harry quickly added, trying not to let them think about it and get worried. "We wont need to get out until we find Sirius"

"So where to?" Tyson asked anxiously, wanting to get out of the creepy room.

"I don't-" Harry swallowed "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room, this one, and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glittered"

"…Dream?" Rei frowned, they came all the way here because of a dream?

"Vision" Hermione informed simply.

"Right.."

"We could try a couple doors, I'll know when I see it" Harry added hurriedly "C'mon"

* * *

 

That was one of the most creepy experiences Kai had ever had decided as they exited another one of the many black doors. The first room had a glass tank with _**Brain's**_ floating in a green goo, another seemed to be some sort of torture room and the last one had a large arch-way with a tattered, black veil. Even though nobody had been in the large room it seemed to whisper to them.

"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry questioned Hermione as she shut the door.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous" she stated firmly.

Nodding in agreement, Harry picked another door randomly and pushed it, but it didn't budge.

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

"It's…locked.." Harry frowned, throwing his weight against the polished door, but only succeeded in bruising his shoulder.

"This is it, isn't it?" Ron asked excitedly, looking ready to charge at the door "Bound to be!"

Rei rolled his eyes at the ginger boys enthusiasm "There's no way of re-"

"Get out of the way!" Hermione ordered and pointed her wand at the lock " _Alohomora_!"

Nothing happened.

"And that was supposed to do…what?" Tyson asked raising a beep-blue eyebrow.

"….Open the door…" the brunette whisper, blushing a scarlet red.

"Well it obviously didn't work, so what now?"

"Uhh!" Kai groaned, pushing Hermione away from the door and placed his hand against the lock "I suggest you step back" he warned before the metal exploded in a flash of heat and smoke.

"Holy-!" Neville squealed covering his ears at the sound.

Kai then removed his steaming hand to reveal a charred hole where the once innocent lock resided.

"Awesome!" Max and Daichi cheered.

"H-how the.." Ginny muttered.

"The thing about wizards" Kai smirked, stepping back "You prepare for anything… except a muggle-made explosion."

"I wouldn't count that as a normal explosion, Kai" Tyson sweat-dropped.

Shrugging, Kai gave the door a gentle tap which caused the polished wood to slowly slide open with a low _'creak'_.

Harry quickly peeked inside before yanking his head from the room and slamming it shut. His face had turned a pale-white and his entire body was shivering.

"Harry! What is it?" Hermione gasped, clutching his arm; trying to calm the other.

"I don't- It's…" he gasped quietly "Hearts…people with their chests open and.. Their hearts wired to machines.…..they were still alive" he explained turning a light shade of green "I'm gonna be sick…"

Turning pale at the mental-image, Kai headed to the next door "Lets.. just keep going" he muttered while Neville and Max looked as though they would faint.

"This better be the right one" Kai grunted slowly opening the next door "Because I cant take much more of this.."

The room was filled with by beautiful, dancing lights. "Potter. This it?"

* * *

 

The light from the room turned out to be the glare of torched shinning through shelves upon shelves of crystal balls, this is what caused the rainbow of glittering lights. The room was as high as a church and the shelves reached the very top of the distant ceiling.

"This way!" Harry called as he jogged off ahead of the group, his heart was pumping frantically now; they were so close. Harry started power walking down one row counting as he went, while the others walked slowly behind him, looking around in wonder at the orbs. "93...94...95" he counted down the rows that her passed.

They reached the end of the there was nothing, all there was dust and silence. "He might be.." Harry whispered, peering down the next row of shelves, nothing. "Or maybe…" he hurried. Looking down another one. He turned back to the others with frantic eyes "He should be here" he said in a weak but determined voice.

"I don't think he's here, mate…" Ron muttered.

No one spoke. Harry felt sick again. Not understanding why Sirius wasn't here like in his vision…what if he'd dragged them all here for nothing?

"Harry…" Neville muttered behind him, but Harry didn't want to see their accusing faces.

"What?"

"..Its got your name on it" Neville tolled them as he stood off to the side, looking at a small crystal-balls on a shelf just above his head.

Confused, Harry walked over and craned his neck to have a closer look "My name?". below the dusty glass orb had a yellowish label fixed to the shelf. In a spidery writing was written a date of sixteen years prior and below that:

_**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.** _

_**Dark Lord** _

_**and (?) Harry Potter** _

"What is it?" Max whispered in interest.

"What you guys talkin' about?" Daichi pouted, unable to see the plaque due to his height.

"I don't think you should touch it, Harry" Hermione stated sharply as he stretched out a hand for the ball.

"Why not?" he asked as he grasped the orb and lifted it from its stand, as he brought it close to his body the smoke inside suddenly started swirling within and glowed.

"Shit." Rei muttered before a rasping, female voice came echoed from within the ball;

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, catching the teens attention.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking all their exit points. Eyes glittering through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips pointed directly at the young group.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me" a drawling voice spoke behind them.

Ginny gasped in horror as her eyes landed on one Lucius Malfoy, the man who had nearly been responsible for her death in her first year. He stood smugly with a hand out stretched, palm up.

Keeping their eyes on the man, Rei grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him behind him to keep him safe, not liking where this was heading.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Several of the Death Eater's laughed; a harsh female voice called out " _You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality!_ " she and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet from the group.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see" Malfoy mocked before narrowing his gray eyes "Now hand me the-" he started, but froze as his eyes wondered the group and laded upon the two-tone blue hair and wide crimson eyes. The short teen was stood near the front of the group, just behind a tall catlike boy.

Kai's eyes widened equally as wide as he peered around his team mates broad shoulders and saw Lucius for the first time, the memory of his dream came crashing back down upon him.

Lucius' pale lips slowly pulled into a wide smirk before taking a step forwards, towards the group.

Noticing the sudden stop and widening smirk, Harry immediately knew that something was up with the situation and took a sharp step backwards, thinking that the smirk was aimed at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hmm?" Lucius purred, knowing no one was going to answer.

"Oh my! Is that who I think it is?" the woman called once again in a sing-song voice as she stepped from the shadows behind Lucius.

Neville gasped "Bellatrix Lestrange".

Bellatrix ignored Neville and walked smoothly up to the group "I haven't seen you in..14 years?" she pondered, looking straight at the salt-haired teen.

Finally noticing who the two Death Eaters were really talking to, the others turned there heads to see Kai gripping onto Rei's arm for dear life.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and smiled "What? What don't you recognise your own godmother little Kai?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, stopping a few feet in front of the scared group of teens.

The young group gasped in disbelief and turned their attention back to Kai "K-Kai? Why is s-she saying that you're her godson?" Hermione stuttered looking worriedly at Kai who was next to her. Ignoring her, the short teen ducked behind Rei once again, he couldn't deal with this. Over the months he had finely been able to convince himself that his dreams where just that; nonsense dreams his subconscious had come up with. Now it was all coming true.

Bella smiled and held out her hand "Come-on little bird, my Lord been looking for you"

Kai's eyes widened at the words, his father was looking for him? The man his mother love dearly and constantly spoke of even remember he existed? Loosening his grip on Rei's silk shirt, Kai side-stepped and looked at Bella with wide, hopeful eyes "I-is he coming to bring me home?" he asked stepping away from Rei, lost in the dream of having a family.

"Yes dear, My Lord is coming for you" she smiles seeing him moving towards her slowly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, seeing the dazed look on the shorter teens face and quickly grabbed his arm to stop anymore movement before pulling him away from her "Kai, what are you two talking about?" he yelled at him keeping his wand pointed at Bella who merely smirked.

Kai look at Harry with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy look, much like the one Luna usually wore while in her own world "My Mother always said farther would come and take us home" he said with a soft smile.

Harry was getting angry at were this was going and gripped Kai's arm tightly making him gasp in pain " _Father? WHO?_ " Harry growled down at him tightening his grip, this was his friend, this couldn't be what he thought it was.

Lucius smirk pulled tight; seeing the Potter boys angry and distrust raising against one of his own.

Harry's hand tightened causing Kai to cringe; his arm was going numb due to the restriction of blood-flow, it hurt so much he thought it might break.

"Harry let go! Your hurting him!" Tyson yelled in panic, but Harry paid no mind.

"Ah!" Kai cried when Harry tightened his grip once more, unable to hold in the sound of pain.

Hearing Kai's cry, Tyson grabbed Kai's shoulder and pulled him away from the frustrated teen before pushing him behind him "What do you think your doing!" he shouted in rage at the equally angered wizard.

Lucius was getting bored at their un-entertaining bicker "Enough chit-chatting, give me the prophesy" he ordered, pointing his wand at Harry.

Tyson took a few steps back, taking Kai with him, shooting Rei a look and the Neko nodded slightly, stepping behind them to protect their love interest from the back. It was obvious that Kai wasn't with-it at the moment, leaving him vulnerable.

"You do anything too us and I'll break it" Harry warned, standing his ground as he pointing his wand at elder Malfoy's heart, getting ready to cast a spell.

"Now everybody calm down all we want is that prophesy" Lucius said putting a hand up.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this" Harry asked motioning to the ball, putting the issue with Kai aside for the moment.

"How **Dear** you say his name…You Filthy Half-Blood!" Bella screeched at Harry.

"Its alright, he's just a curious boy" Lucius said, trying to calm Bellatrix's short-temper before turning to the boy in question "Prophesies can only be revealed to those about who they are made" he explained before stepping forward with a determined look.

"Now!" Harry called suddenly, seeing their chance and the teen wizards shot spells at the unsuspecting Death Eaters "RUN!" they obeyed without question, darting around the fallen Death Eaters and spilt up in different directions.

"After Them!" Lucius bellowed behind them.

Harry ran off on his own, Ron and Hermione were together and so were Luna, Ginny and Neville. Tyson, Max and Daichi were also together like Kai and Rei. Above them, Death Eaters cast cruses after them and as the dodged the impact on the shelves caused them to sway dangerously.

Bellatrix appeared in front of Kai and Rei in a cloud of black-smoke, causing them gasp, Rei quickly grabbed Kai's hand and started running back the way they came. Glancing back over his shoulder at Bellatrix who was smirking at them as they ran, Kai frowned ' _She's my godmother?_ '

With a yell of surprise, all the small groups ran into each other, almost smacking their heads together. Hearing a raising 'swishing' sound coming closer, turning sharply to the sound and saw it was a mass of black smoke heading straight towards them. Panicking slightly, Kai quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the black-mass " _Regunto!_ " he called making the shelves fall down onto the approaching threat. The only problem was that it wasn't just the shelves over the black-smoke that fell, but one shelf after another fell like dominos, coming closer.

"Shit…" was all Kai could get out before turning tail and running, grabbing Rei and Tyson's wrist's as he passed, the others behind them as the falling shelves came at them. Shattered glass flying every direction.

Spotting one of the polished, black doors ahead, they sprinted as fast as possible before crashing through the wood.

"Whaaaaa!" Daichi screamed as the leaped through to find that there was actually no floor below their feet.

Their fall was cut short barely a foot away from the tiled ground that had been at least 50 feet below them. Hovering in midair for a moment they all shared a look before falling flat on their faces with a heavy **'smack'**.

Sighing in relief at their safe landing, the teens slowly raised to their feet while Kai had a little trouble seeing as when he ran out the door he had twisted his ankle. Looking around in a nervous manner, they realized they were once again in the cold room with the un-nerving archway.

Harry seemed to space-out once again and started walking up to the archway "It the voices again…can you tell what their saying?" Harry asked.

"There aren't any voices, Harry" Hermione stressed, wanting to scream at him to remember they had agreed that the Vail was dangerous "We should get out of there".

"I can hear them too" Luna said looking up at the archway in a dazed manner.

Kai nodded slightly in agreement; the whispering voices where still there, but now wasn't the time for this.

"I-I don't l-like this.." Daichi stuttered being freaked out by what has happened so far, clutching Max's arm desperately.

"Harry its just an empty archway, leave it" Hermione stressed before hearing a banging on the other side of the door they had just entered "Please Harry" she begged.

Turning to the sound, Harry pointed his wand to the door that was at least two storeys above them "Get behind me!" he ordered.

With in seconds black clouds of smoke burst through the polished wood surrounded them. Harry wasn't give a given a moment to do anything and the next thing he knew, he was no the ground, flat on his face.

Once the smoke had cleared he pulled himself to his feet, only to see that he was standing in the centre of a circle of his friends and BladeBreakers who were all being held from behind be Death Eaters, with wands up against their necks in a silent threat.

There was a low chuckle from Lucius, who walked up to the 'chosen one' "Did you actually believe, were you truly naive enough to think children stood a chance against us?" he asked is a snarl, walking past Harry then turned around to face him.

Lucius held out his hand once again, palm up "Lets make this simple; give me the prophecy now" he said with narrowed eyes "Or watch your friends die".

Harry froze at the warning before sharing a sideways looked with Ron before looking back to the elder Malfoy and placed the crystal-ball in his out stretched hand in defeat.

Suddenly a white-flash of light appeared behind Lucius. Seeing the glow reflecting off the teens glasses, the bleach-blond turned around, only to see Sirius Black standing there with a dangerous scold.

"Get away from my godson" he growled, pulled back his arm and shot it forwards, punching Lucius Malfoy straight in the face.

And with that, the flood-gates were opened and a rain of glowing, white-clouds of smoke came flying at the Death Eaters, knocking them away from the children.

As he was punched, Malfoy was sent flying back at the force. Arms out, trying to catch his fall and in that moment the prophesy flew from his hand before it hit the stone floor and smashing on impact "No!" Lucius cried in frustration, slamming his fist down onto the cold floor.

There were curses flying everywhere as the white-smoke turned into the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Some of them forced the teens hide behind a large stone pillar that fallen.

In the chaos Bella spotted Kai trying to follow his friends, but was having trouble with his hurt ankle. Concerned about her godson's welfare, not wanting the boy to be hit by stray curses, Bella quickly transformed into black smoke and flew over to him. Turning back, the raven-haired woman cooped up the boy, causing him to gasp in surprise and with a small ' _pop_ ' they were transported behind one of the large pillar that were still standing.

She put him down so he was sitting down on the floor and kneed beside him, brushing some hair away from his eyes "Now you stay safe, little phoenix" she whispered with a smile and turned back into smoke, flying back to the battle.

Kai was left there stunned, taking a deep breath, he fell back against the gray-pillar before remembering the situation going on around him and lent around the pillar just in time to see Bella bellow " _Avada Kedavra!_ " sending a green light flying and hitting the man he had see punch Draco's father. Kai knew he was Harry's godfather and that curse would cause his death, an unforgivable curse.

Seeing the man be thrust-back towards the Vail due to the impact, Kai turned away, not wanting to witness what the dangerous archway would do to the man.

"Ahhhhh!" a familiar voice screamed in grief. Looking back around, Kai in disbelief as his own godmother giggled insanely at Potter's misery before escaping down a corridor, skipping as though she were a child.

Obviously hearing the laugher at his only families death, Harry snapped his head round to her escape root, murderous intent on his tear-stained face as he quickly ran after her.

"Shit.." Kai muttered. He new what that look meant; Harry was about to do something her would eventually regret in a moment of blind rage. Making up his mind, the phoenix scrabbled to his feet and limped after the murderous teen and godmother.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Limping as fast as he could, Kai knew wasn't going to get to Harry in time to stop him from making one of the most stupidest mistakes of his young life. Even if Bella had killed Harry's godfather not minuets before, revenge and murder where not the answer to his grief. Two wrongs do not make a right. No 'if's or 'but's about it, the grief wouldn't go away if you kill the person responsible for it.

Gritting his teeth to the pain in his ankle, he limped through the marble corridor. The path was lit by dim torches across the dark walls. Every uneven step he was echoed around him. It seemed as though he was in some sort of entrance-hall to the Ministry if the rows of fireplaces were anything to go by, this only succeeded in keeping the young Blader on edge; anyone could pop out of those fireplaces at any moment and there was no guarantee that they would be friend not foe.

Kai turned a corner to see Bella sitting on the floor, gasping for every breath while Harry stood a distance way from her with his back facing her. In front of the frozen teen was a tall male with snake-like appearance. The man wore a simple black robe, a cocky smile upon his gaunt face and an unnerving glint in his scarlet eyes "I have nothing more to say to you, Potter" the man stated quietly "You have irked me too often, for too long, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

Kai wasn't quick enough, his wand had been lost during the attack by the Vail. There was no way he could save is friend.

But luckily someone else could. A golden statue that had been in a fountain nearby had suddenly become animated and leaped in front of the defenceless boy. The curse merely bounced from the polished chest of the statue as it protected the boy.

"What?" the snake wizard cried in shock, before realization spread across his face " _ **Dumbledore!**_ "

He was right, in a 'Pop' the ex-Headmasted appeared not ten feet from the man.

Seeing that Harry's rage had faded with his shock, Kai stayed back. Away from the group, leaning on one of the walls, hoping his ankle wasn't broken after all that running.

Without a word, Dumbledore cast a massive water spell at the snake-man.

Bella, sensing the threat to her life, slid backwards into one of the many fireplaces and disappear a mass of green flames while Harry jump out of range of the fight.

Meanwhile Kai watched in awe as the snakelike man breathed a wave of fire that then shifted into the shape of a giant snake. The Blader could feel the heath from were he stood, the flames almost felt as though they were skimming across his flesh. The feeling made his body want to retaliate by bursting into flames; being around that much heat made him feel stronger. As though the fire was seeping into his very being.

Once the power-high had left him, Kai fond himself slouched against the wall he had previously been leaning on. Confused at his sudden change of position and no clue how it happened, Kai looked back to the fight to see the snakelike wizard trapped in a giant ball of water that Dumbledore had created "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom" Dumbledore called "The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" the other bellowed as he destroying the ball of water and landed heavily on his drenched feet before sending a sonic wave through the building shattering all the windows and sending Harry and Dumbledore flying back at the force. Clutching the edge of one of the fireplaces, Kai was barely able to stayed in place against the wall, the edges of his nails seeping blood as the dug into the stone.

With a flick of his wand, the dark wizard then willed all the broken shards of glass fly at dazed Headmaster and student. Seeing the danger, Dumbledore shielded them with a spell that caused all the glass that came through the shield to disintegrate into sand.

The snake-wizard was pissed Kai realized, he was almost steaming as he disappeared in a cloud of sand and with that Harry then suddenly collapsed to the floor looking like he was having a fit. " _You've lost old man_ " Harry hissed as Dumbledore kneed down next to him, by then Kai could tell he was being possessed by the other wizard that had vanished.

After a few minuets of Harry thrashing violently and fighting against the wizard that was possessing him, Kai clambered to his feet and limped forwards to get a better look and maybe help his friend when the snakelike-wizard appeared standing above Harry, looming over him causing the Blader to gasp in surprise at the suddenness of the the appearance "You're a fool Harry Potter and you will lose everything" he hissed down at the boy. Hearing the quiet gasp from the side of him, the dark-wizard snapped his head to the sound.

Eyes widening in realization, Voldemort stared at the young teenager, the hair, the eyes and the familiar face meant only one thing. That this was his only son, Kai, was standing there, not twenty feet away from him.

The boy looked a mess, Voldemort realized; his clothes were covered in dust, sand and dirt, not unlike Potter's. His two-toned hair was messy and drenched in sweat. He had dark bruises along his arms and wrists, he also seemed to have hurt his leg due to one being raised off the floor slightly as he swayed, trying to stay balanced.

Opening his mouth to call out to the boy, Voldemort never had the chance as a flash of green-flames came from behind his son in many of the fireplaces. Glaring at the disturbance, the Dark Lord watched as Minister Fudge and group of Auror's stepped from the fire and froze in place upon seeing Voldemort. Realizing his situation, the Dark Lord sent his son one more fleeting glance before disappear in a cloud of sand once more.

"He's back…" Minister Fudge whispered.

Kai felt a slight annoyance build as The BladeBreakers came running up to him, as if sensing the danger was no longer present. "You alright, Kai?" Rai asked, looking no better than Kai as he grabbed his arm to steady the shorter boys swaying.

"Fine.." he muttered as Tyson supported his other side, watching as the wizard half of their rescue-party quickly weaved around Ministry officers and made there way up to the now unconscious Chosen One.

"If you will downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius" Dumbledore began after finishing his check on Harry's well-being "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparaion Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them"

* * *

 

"So you're some evil wizards son?" Max asked, leaning back in his seat of the train.

"Something like that" Kai sighed heavily, staring out of the window, unfortunately things weren't as simple as that; it wasn't just any Dark Lord, but Voldemort. The man who had killed hundreds of innocent people, including one of his 'friends' parents. Not that he could really consider any of them his friend anymore since the discovery of his heritage, except for Luna who just didn't seem to care for the whole thing.

"Weak…" Max frowned along with the others, they didn't blame Kai for the stuff his grandfather did to them so why'd his new 'friends' hold who his father was against him.

"Yeah…it seems I don't have much luck when it comes to family"

"We're your family, Kai" Rei smiled, throwing an arm over the other boys shoulder in a one arm hug.

Kai scoffed, elbowing the Neko's ribs, a small smile playing on his painted face. Yeah…

They were family, and he didn't need anyone else but them. Not his 'godmother', not his father and not even his 'friends' at school. It may bothered the other Bladers to think that all the improvement they had made with Kai's attitude was about to be for nothing, but they were his family and would swear that they'd bring him back from his shell once they got him away from the wizarding world. That he'd be fine…until next year anyway.

 


End file.
